KP's Princess
by Han dj
Summary: KIGO. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kim Possible. This is a fanfiction, so please read but don't sue. Thank you

Summary: With Kim and Shego doubting their reasons for fighting, the two woman did an introspection of their lives to finally draw out a conclusion...but an accident hastens everything. KIGO

A/N:This is rated K and now on to my new story...

KP's Princess

Part 1

Kim docked when she saw Shego's legs sway her way to avoid being hit, but though she have moved away, Shego is faster, yes...Shego is a lot faster now than before, the leg attack was followed immediately by a right hand that sends Kim Possible hurling outward, Kim hitting her back on a concrete wall. The red headed teen heroine gasp as pain soared through her body, and in her pain she saw the green skinned villainess coming at her. For the first time in her entire career and fighting Shego, she felt tired, for the first time she knew she have to give up...if this is her fate, to die in Shego's hands, then be it...Kim Possible is so tired of her life, Kim Possible don't want to fight the green skinned female anymore

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of Shego's blow that would kill her

She waited

and waited

Kimberly Ann Possible opened her eyes when after a long wait, the blow did not happen. And there she saw Shego, standing in front of her, her head bowed down, her arms shaking while resting on her side, her right hand is enclosed with her plasma power, couple of hairs hids her eyes from Kim

"What were you thinking?" the question was ask in a shaky, husky, low tone, dangerous voice, "WHAT WERE YOU THINGKING!!!!!" the green woman shouted then followed by a fist that instead of landing in Kim's face landed on the concrete wall beside her.

Kim's eyes widens, never have she seen Shego this angry, not even when Drakken had put a compliance chip on her, the force of Shego's punch made a wide dent on the wall, splurging debris, making a sizable crack, that one more hit to the wall would cause it to crumble.

"You should fight back! You must capture me!" She said while her right arm still stretch out to the wall, just beside Kim Possible's head, "You shouldn't let your guard down or give up-" The last one was said in a mellow tone, as if Shego would want to cry but force herself not to "What happened to 'anything is possible with a possible' attitude"

Kim just stayed there to where she is standing. Her knees were shaking, not because of fear or exhaustion, but because she tried hard not to lose control. Instead of saying anything, she closed her eyes and relax herself...she cannot say anything to the older woman, not until she have full control of her faculties.

Moments have pass when Kim denied the existence of her surrounding, and she is ready...

But there was no Shego when she opened her eyes...there was just the ruined lair, GJ agents coming, Henchmen running for escape, there was Ron running towards her, there was also Will Du, dragging a wailing Dr. Drakken... but there was no Shego.

It happened yesterday

Kim is still lying in her bed, the teen heroine knew that it is already time for her to dress herself and go to school, in 2 weeks time her days in highschool is over, she have already been accepted in all colleges she tried, but finally loyalty won so the heroine decided to take a science base course in Middleton University, she should be excited, she should be at school busy preparing her clearance, signing year book, taking pictures with her classmates and friends, she should be glad because in two weeks, there will be no more Bonnie Rockwaller...but today, Kimberly Ann Possible is not at all in the mood to do anything, her mind is in sync with her body...she doesn't want to go to school, she doesn't want to have fun, all she wanted to do is wallow on the feeling of resignation.

Resignation from what?

Kim have been having this thought for a long time now. The distracting thought all started out one time after a fight with the green skinned villainess...

(Flashback)

Shego did a backflip to evade Kim's combination move, the green skinned female miscalculated her landing and slipped, landing on her ass, Shego is ready to accept the oncoming blow from the red headed heroine, thinking that her Princess have the advantage at this point. To Shego's surprise, there was no blow that follow, instead she saw a hand reaching out for her, Shego raised her head to look at the held hand, then at the owner of the said hand

"What are you doing Possible?" Shego said without the usual nickname since the villainess felt so bad, she felt weak and she doesn't like it

"What? No nickname now?" Kim said smiling, the redheaded heroine liked it when she tweaks Shego's ego, but admit it or not, there is more to it than meets the eye. Kim doesn't find Shego's slip as funny, no she never does, it just make her realize that Shego is human too, she is not just a plasma-wielding woman with a greenish skin tone, black, long, raven hair, voluptous body- ah where did that thought came from? But in all honesty, Shego is a very attractive woman.

"So laugh now Possible!" Shego said, still sitting on the ground and not reaching out for Kim's hand

"Why should i laugh?"

"Because" Shego said then pointing to herself and her situation

"I don't find it funny Shego" Kim said withdrawing her hand and putting it on her hip

"Yada-yada-yada, your just saying that because your a goody-good teen" Shego said then she did something that made Kim laugh, "See, i told you this is funny"

"Well the fall isn't but i never thought you look cute when you pout!"

There was silence as Shego looked at Kim with a serious expression, then Shego shrugged, "Nobody have ever thought of me as cute"

"well i am not just a nobody"

silence

then Shego made her signature devilish grin towards Kim

"I don't like that expression of yours" Kim said realizing that the older woman have something going on in her head

Shego raised her brows "Are you going to help me up or not?" Shego said demandingly

"Okay-okay" Kim said then extending her hand towards the older woman

Shego's grin evolved into a full blown evil smirk as she reach out for Kim's hand and pull the unsuspecting teen forward, causing the younger woman to lose her balance and plunge forward. Shego unable to move from where she is sitting was caught, hence Kim fall on her...

If Kim wasn't Kim, there could have been green plasma explosion on the very place the scene happened...but no

Instead, Laughter errupted from the two woman, a real funfilled laughter

For just about 10seconds...but seems a lot longer from their point of view

"Well that definitely is the first" Kim said not moving from above Shego

"definitely Princess"

Kim smiled, "So your not upset anymore?"

"Well...maybe a bit still for being clumsy"

"Well atleast that reminded me that you, like me is also a human, you know, the ability to commit mistake"

"I hope not to commit them again in front of you Princess...So what will happen now?"

"Ammmm-"

SHEEEGGGGOOOOO! WE HAVE TO LEAVE, THE LAIR IS BREAKING DOWN!!!!"

That answers their question

Shego gave Kim another smirk...and before the older woman get up, she stole a kiss to Kim's lips...

It was a smack, just their lips touching, but Kim was rendered immobile, her eyes widens

"Sorry Princess, it was nice having this conversation with you. tata"

And the green woman left

(End Flashback)

That Kiss wasn't the first after that incident...the succeeding fight with Shego ended up Shego stoling kisses from her

Kim is not sure if the older woman is just doing it to escape her since her reaction is still the same all throughout, or if Shego is just doing it to make fun of her.

Kim knew the green skinned villainess have no idea what those stolen kisse have done to her

Shego must have no idea

"Shego" Kim mumbled as she put a pillow on her head

-KIM! aren't you going to school- (Mrs. Dr. POssible is shouting in the background)

"NO! I am sick!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sick my ass!!!!" Shego grumbled as she hung up the phone. A day after their last encounter with Kim Possible, Drakken called her, asking her to free her from prison, but being so upset with the outcome of their fight, Shego decided to cool off for about two weeks and let her employer stay in prison in those time. With the way her emotions is reacting, she needed space, she needed time-out from her boss' ranting, she needs a time of peace...and saving Drakken will not give her that "peaceful moment".

Shego let herself fall on her bed, spreading her arms up on her bed, her legs hanging out of it, she gave out a deep sighed, then close her eyes

'What the hell is Princess thinking? She just give up, is that it? Does she wants me to kill her? Hurt her?' Shego thought, "Damn Pumpkin!" She shouted then bolting out of her bed she started pacing to and fro in her bedroom

Shego knew Kim, they have been fighting since the red headed heroine was what? 14, and in the years that they fought, she have respected the girl, now a woman for being strong, for being persistent, for being consistent...

Respected?

Well... come to think of it, Right now, Shego doesn't just respect Possible, there is more to what she feels for the red head than just respect.

That is why it is bothering her that her Princess, her pumpkin actually gave up just like that. What if she wasn't able to stop herself on time? Shego shook her head trying to erase the image of her Kimmie being hit by her plasma encased hands... if that happens, and Kim get hurt, she will never forgive herself

"I have to talk to her...something is happening to Possible...that must be the reason!"

Shego have decided, tomorrow, she will talk with Kim Possible

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been 2 days since their last meeting, and Kim still cannot put out what happened from her mind. The issue that is Shego is still bugging her.

be-beep-beep

'Why is Shego doing this to me? She kisses me when she wants, then fights me, taunt me? What is running in that head of hers...and now, when i knew i am going to die in her hands, she stops and screams at me?'

be-beep-beep

'God Shego! Do you have no idea what you do to me?'

be-beep-beep

"KP!"

Kim was brought out of her musing by Ron who is walking towards her

"Ron? What's up?"

"Your kimmunicator is beeping" Ron said grinning at her, Ron stopped in front of Kim who is in front of her locker, "Josh and I have decided to have dinner at my house, I decided to cook for him"

Kim is half listening as she is turning her kimmunicator on,"yeah, that is great"

Ron smiled, "You think so?"

Kim frowned as she read the message Wade left in her Kimmunicator

"KP?"

Kim look at her with a serious expression, "Yeah Ron its fine with me"

"BOOYAH" his words were echoed by Rufus, then he stops from dancing, "What is the matter?"

Kim look outside, "Dementor is at the Middleton Art museum"

"Oh-" ron slump his shoulder, Kim noticed the crest-fallen look of her friend

"You know Ron i could do this mission alone"

"But KP-"

"It's just Dementor, he don't have Shego so fighting him would be more easy. It'slike me fighting Drakken"

silence

"You have a point KP, but are you sure i could-"

"Oh, it's really alright Ron, just go do your stuff and i'll handle it"

"Okay" Ron said then he took Rufus out of his pocket,"Hey buddy, you go with KP, make sure she'll be alright okay?"

"Kay" Rufus answered and makes a thumbs up

soon after, they heard a roaring of a machine

Kim and Ron went out of the building finding the yellow jeepney type vehicle outside

-good morning Kim Possible- the robotic, female voice greeted the red headed teen

"Hello Saddie, nice seeing you again, it's been too long huh?"

-yes, please get in Kim, we are heading to the museum-

Kim get in while Ron just look out

-Isn't Ronald Stoppable coming?-

"He's not coming Saddie, it's his day off" Kim said as she smiled

"Very well KP, see you later"

"see you later Ron"

They separate way, and the vehicle took off, out of the school.

In a distance, where no one would put interest on inspecting, a raven haired villainess is watching, with a smirk, she activated her hovercraft with cloaking device and decided to follow the yellow speeding vehicle

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim Possible have been fighting about a dozen henchmen now, but there was no Dementor in sight, the red headed heroine knows that in cases like this, Dementor must have something in his sleeves, and he wanted to have a clear shot, if it was a ray gun, attitudinator, or anything that hits like a gun, she should be careful. Having this in mind, she never gave out a lapse in her fighting, no giving out a clear shot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego smiled as she watch her pumpkin fight, this is the Kim Possible she knew, the Kim Possible she respects..and more. Shego shook her head, it never happened to her yet things like this, the feeling deep within, her feeling towards KimPossible

Is she in love?

'Kim, if you only knew what you are doing to me'

Shego was so busy watching and thinking that she wasn't able to see Dementor in time. There in the upper floor, a mezanine, the little scientist is aiming a gun like thing towards Kim Possible, waiting for the right time and angle to hit the busy heroine

"Sneaky bastard" She growled deep within

Shego is about to go towards the small man, when dementor pulled the trigger, reacting fast, she launch a single plasma towards the scientist, hitting him on his torso, the hit cause the laser's trajectory to change...And Shego did smile

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim heard a familiar sound, looking behind, she saw a plasma hurling towards the mezanine, she look up just in time to see Dementor's laser blast change its course a bit, slowing it down, Kim docked to the floor and the henchmen followed her action, the laser beam instead hit a mirror that is hanging by the wall, the mirror cause the beam to be deflected forward, to where it is facing, and cause the velocity to increase as well...

And Kim knew that beam is going to hit...

"SHEGGGGOOOO!!!!!

-end Part 1- 


	2. Chapter 2

Kim heard a familiar sound, looking behind, she saw a plasma hurling towards the mezanine, she look up just in time to see Dementor's laser blast change its course a bit, slowing it down, Kim docked to the floor and the henchmen followed her action, the laser beam instead hit a mirror that is hanging by the wall, the mirror cause the beam to be deflected forward, to where it is facing, and cause the velocity to increase as well...

And Kim knew that beam is going to hit...

"SHEGGGGOOOO!!!!!

Part 2

"Jeez!" Ron's pacing quickens, when on the third try, his best friend Kim POssible did not answer her phone, "We have to talk with her Wade! What is her status?" The blond teen said in a quite hyperactive voice

"Could you relax Ron?" Josh Manckey, the other blond teen said as he laid his hand at the back of the distraught Ron

"Relax? How can i relax when Kim is not answering her phone"

"She might be busy fighting that- that- de- de what?"

"Dementor Josh, and" he stopped pacing and faced the relaxed teen sititng on his sofa "And the mission was hours ago!" He shouted and starts pacing again "Wade, any news?" He said as he look at the afro-american boy in his Roncom

"The kimmunicator is dead, and-"

"So what the hell are we going-"

"Ron!" The black boy shouted, "Could you please shut the hell up? Your rattling me, i can't think well!"

silence

"Ah...sorry"

And then there was a knock on the door, Ron hurriedly went to answer the door...

"KP!" He shouted before opening

But to his dismay, it is his other best friend Monique

"Ron!"

"Mon-" He stopped when he saw who comes in after his friend Monique "Bonnie?"

The brunnette did not answer

"What is she doing here Monique?" Ron said in a quite loud voice. This brought his companion Josh to come out, he smiled when he saw who were at the door...

"Hi Monique, whoah! Bonnie!"

Bonnie's brows furrowed, "What is josh doing here?"

Both men look at each other

"Men's cook up?" Josh replied

"Stop that!" MOnique squirmed "I thought you called me here becuase Kim is missing?" She ask Ron

"Yeah! That was what i am thinking" Ron said then slumping his shoulder, "I can't get thru her cell phone, Wade lost her Kimmunicator's signal, we have nothing to work with!"

Monique raised her hand in a stop gesture, "Stop the press, stop the press-" Monique blow an air to her lone hair that is obstructing her view "Your panicking, have you called the possibles?" Ron did not voiced his answer instead he nodded in agreement, "And?" Monique ask, her brows shifting up and down, she put her arms crossed on her chest

"She isn't home yet, they have no idea where Kim is too, Mrs. Dr. Possible said Kim looks depressed yesterday"

Ron and Monique then shift their attention at the same time to Bonnie

"What did i do now? This is the first time in this week that i'll be meeting Possible! And it's only because i have to get her to post with me in a picture!" Bonnie argued feeling a bit distraught, "I- have - nothing to do - with her - disappearing act!"

Josh made a whistle that caught the attention of the three people, "Not that i am siding or anything, but i don't think Bonnie could do any harm on Kim" he said coolly

"And why the hell is she here?" Ron ask, a brow rasied up

"Duh!" Bonnie said then waving a hand, "Didn't you hear me? I need to have possible post with me in a picture-"

The argument was cut by Ron's cell phonoe ringing

"Hold that thought!" Ron said then taking his mobile phone, he opened it and answered without checking the ID, "You've reach Ronald Stoppables Mobile what-"

-RON!-

"KP?" He said, lowering his voice and gesturing for the others to keep quiet, "KP, we are so worried about you! where are you?"

-I'm still at the museum-

"What? Dementor captured you?!" That brought Monique's eye to widen

-no! Dementor's in GJ's custody now!-

"OKay, so he's at GJ now, so what are you still doing there!" He shouted as he tried to fend off Monique who is trying to take the mobile away from him

-first off, it's raining hard here, it's cold i need a lift, and my kimmunicator was toasted-

"Isn't Saddie with you?"

-that's the second sitch...Saddie's electronic wires were toasted as well-

silence

-ron?-

"Ain't Dementor getting good at this?" he said, watching Monique mouthing the words 'where is she?', and he answered by raising a hand to gesture 'later'

-well...it wasn't because of Him-

"No?"

-no-

"You mean, dementor hooked up with a better side kick?"

-no-

"Then who toasted saddie and your kimmunicator?"

-Shego-

"WHAT!" He shouted again then started flailing his arms while pacing to and fro, "Since when did Shego becomes Dementor's side kick?"

-well she didn't!-

"Give me the god damn Phone RON!" Monique shouted, Ron run away from the surging Monique, while Joss hauled the black beauty back and away from the blond side kick

"You just said-"

-look Ron, it's a long explanation, will you just pick me up at the museum, and i'll expalin it to you-

Ron sighed, "Okay, good thing Bonnie is here, she could drive us all to-"

"Oh no stoppable! I am not letting you used my car-"

"You need to see Kim?" Monique said as she faced the brunnette, Bonnie nodded, "Then we have to get her-" Monique smiled and leaned closer to the brunnette, and whispered to her ear "With your car" she ended

Bonnie's eyes widens...the two other people starts walking past her

"Ok KP, Bonnie just agreed, so we could pick you up" he said, "Got to go"

-and ron?"

"Yes KP?"

-please bring a diaper with you? extra large-

"What?"

-you'll know-

the line went dead

Ron started to walk out then past Bonnie whose standing still in her place...that when you take a closer look, goosebumps can be seen all over her exposed skin, "Let's go Bonnie" He said then tap the Brunnette's shoulder which brought the cheerleader back to reality.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where are we heading?" Bonnie ask Ron who is sititng at the back with Josh, Monique taking the passenger seat

"Smarty mart" Ron said without batting an eyelash

"RON!" Monique shouted then hit the blond man with her fist, "We are serious, it's raining and Kim must be cold already!"

"I'm serious!"

Two pairs of eyes look at him, one quizzically, one dangerously

"What? Kim said to bring along an extra large diaper! I absolutely cannot get that in the museum can i?!"

Bonnie huffed "Okay, dragging me to this lair thing is fine with me, but i am so not going to be dragged inside smarty mart, nor will i be seen parking in its Parking LOT!!!!" Bonnie finished

"I am so going to lose my Job at Club Banana if someone sees me there Ronald!" MOnique seconded

"Do club banana have diapers?" Ron then ask

"Where not going there!" Monique and Bonnie shouted together

"Okay! Just park somewhere near and i'll go there and shop!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 hour after shopping, the red car parked at a hidden site, 2 blond man, and one afro-american woman emerged from the car and traveresed the dark road towards dimly lit building

"KP!" Ron shouted, the group continue walking along the road, then the taller blond man hit something

"Yeow!" He screamed, "Ron, I think i hit something"

Ron came towards Josh, and saw the yellow jeep type, the front toasted, thanks to the rain, there was no remnants of green plasma burn, "I think we have to hurry before all this diapers becomes damp!" Ron said then running leading the way

The three stopped at the entrance of the lair when they saw there Kim, sitting, waiting for her rescuers

"KP!" Ron shouted as he run towards his friend, followed by MOnique and Josh

"Shhhhh" Kim placed finger in front of her lips, "Not too loud-"

"What's happening girlfriend?" Monique ask

Kim stand up and placed her hand on her waist, "Shego is sleeping, and we don't want to wake her up"

"Shego!" Ron growled, his eyes fierced ready to pounce upon hearing the green skinned woman

"Shhhh" Kim and Monique sush him together, Josh just shook his head

"Where is she?" Ron whispered

without words, Kim turned to her side to reveal the green skinned...

"Holy cow!"

-end part 2 -

A/N : Okay...i have no intention of turning Shego into a cow, i like her too much to make her one. hehehehehe 


	3. Chapter 3

Kim stand up and placed her hand on her waist, "Shego is sleeping, and we don't want to wake her up"

"Shego!" Ron growled, his eyes fierced ready to pounce upon hearing the green skinned woman

"Shhhh" Kim and Monique sush him together, Josh just shook his head

"Where is she?" Ron whispered

Without words, Kim turned to her side to reveal the green skinned...

"Holy cow!"

Part 3

Ron's shout reverberated throughout the building causing the green skinned villainess ...

"KIMMMMIIIIEEEEE!!!!"

Ron, Monique and Josh's eyes turned to the now awake toddler who bolted out of the mat and run towards Kim Possible as soon as 'Shego' noticed the addition of humans in their place. The toddler Shego wraps her arms and body on the red head's legs

"Kimmie"

Ron shifted his gaze to his friend, "What happened? Who is that Kid? I thought Shego was here? Is that her daughter?" He ask without even waiting for Kim's answer

Kim slump her shoulder, "This" placing her hand on the toddler's shoulder "Is Shego"

Jaws dropped

"No way!" Ron finally have something to say

"Yes way! and she is almost nude if not for my jacket, so did you bring the diaper?"

Ron just handed Kim the diaper

"Shego? The villain Shego? Hurling PLasma Shego?" MOnique ask pointing a finger on the hiding toddler

"Yes, this Shego" Kim look down at the kid behind her legs, "Say hi to them Shego, say hi to Ron-"

"buffoon!" The toddler shouted, "No hi!"

Ron's eyes widens, "That is Shego alright!" Then he grinned, "And now...I am so going to take you for always calling me that when i have a name!" Ron inched forward

"NOOOOOOOO!" The toddler cried and yelled, then without further notice, a single plasma blast errupted from the toddler's hand and passed Ron's head

"Okay...I guess not"

"buffoooooon!" The toddler shouted again and cried, "Kimmie! Hurts! Hurts!" and cried out loudly as she looked at her hands, tears trying to escape the toddler's eyes

"Okay stop it Ron. She cannot control her plasma at this state, and heightened emotion brought the plasma to life"

"I think that is so clear girlfriend" Monique added, " So what happened?"

"Can i tell you this when we get out of here?"

"Bonnie's car somewhere there" Josh volunteered, "But i think you need to put a diaper on her Kim" Josh said pointing to Shego

"Oh yeah" Kim turned toward the toddler, "She-"

"Kimmie, it hurts!" Shego said once again showing her hand that have ignited to the teen heroine

"Oh here" Kim then started blowing on the offered hand, "Better?" Kim ask looking at the toddler, Shego nodded, "Okay, why don't we change you into a diaper-"

"No! No Kimmie diaper!"

"You need to have something to cover you up!" Kim argued

"No!"

"Okay! So you want to walk out and be with Ron naked?" Kim ask the toddler who frowned, the same way as the older Shego would have done, then she shook her head, "See? So let me get you in diaper-"

"No kimmie!!!!!!"

silence, Kim slump her shoulder

"Hey girlfriend, i think i got our toddler's dilemma, " Monique then said, Kim look at her, her brows raised up. Monique then walk towards Shego and kneeled before the hiding toddler, "You want me to change you into diaper?"

There was no answer, but the toddler took Monique's hand and pulled her away from the rest

Kim just look at the two go, then look at her best friend "What is that suppose to mean?"

"Duh!"

silence

"Aren't you enemies or something?" JOsh offerred, Kim and Ron nodded, "Well maybe she doesn't want you to change her becasue of it!"

Kim nodded as she tried to understand the situation

"Look Kim, if the situation is reversed, would you want Shego to change you into diaper and exposed your whole self to her?" Josh ask

Kim's eyes widens "Ofcourse not! And what? So she could make fun of me when i get back to normal?" Kim look at Monique and Shego, then at Josh "I think i get your logic"

"Well i don't!" Ron butt in

"OKay!" MOnique shouted as she started walking towards the crowd, the toddler holding on to her hand, "We're good, so let's go"

Everyone turn their back on monique to go to where Bonnie is parked -

"Kimmie!" Shego shouted then she run forward then latching at the red head's legs, "Kimmie!"

The red head look down at Shego, smiling when she saw Shego's arms reach out for her to take. So instead of taking the hand, Kim gathered the small Shego and carry her in her arms. Rufus who was hanging at the toddler's hair peek out and yawn.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim took the backseat with Josh and Ron, Bonnie being the designated driver, and Monique taking the passenger seat beside Bonnie. "so who is the kid?" Bonnie ask,not removing her attention to the road, the curiousity overwhelming her

"Oh this-" Ron said and stop himself when he saw his beststfriend Kim look at him, a hidden message saying 'don't', Ron look at the toddler sleeping, leaning on Kim's chest, "Why don't you answer her KP?" he said after clearing his throat.

"So? Are you going to answer me Possible?" Bonnie ask

There was no answer from Kim, Monique turned her head away stating silently that she is not going to answer either

"Ah, Bonnie-"Josh started, feeling the uneasiness between her companion

"Look, i wouldn't be drag here in something that has nothing to do with me and be left out-"

"The kid is Kim's niece" Josh offerred, then looking at the red head,Ron and then Bonnie again

"Niece?" Bonnie ask, frowning "I never knew you have a raven haired niece"

"You don't know if i even have a niece" Kim told Bonnie, "Not everyone in my family have red hair Bonnie"

silence

"So why is she in that museum, i thoughtyou have a mission there?" The brunnette ask again

"Ahhhh-"

"She was the one Kidnap by Dementor!" Ron suddenly said

Kim, Josh and Monique nods their head simultaneously

Bonnie slowed down until she stopped by the roadside then look at her passengers, "I don't want to be rude right now, but i feel you are taking me for a stupid which is i am not. So Spill it or i have to let all of you out of my car and walk home." She said sternly

there was silence

"Look Bonnie, its-it's"

"It's not us treating you as stupid Bonnie" Monique finished Kim's words, It's just-" Monique stop because she have no idea why they have to keep it from Bonnie

"Bonnie...Look, whatever we have here is top secret, and we don't want you getting into trouble-"

"I am already in trouble by getting you out of that. I should aleast know what you put me into, isn't it?"

silence

"I think Bonnie have a point" Josh answered

Kim sighed, "Okay, in on condiiton"

"What?" Bonnie, her arms hanging on the steering wheel, head turned toward Kim Possible,

"Okay, whatever you learned today shal be kept between you, monique, Ron and me. No one else should know about it"

"meeeh" the mole rat at Shego's hair butts in

"Yeah, and you too buddy"

Bonnie look at her companion, "My lips are sealed" then she made a zipper like action across her lips

Ron and Kim look at each other, "do you know about Shego?"

Bonnie turn her eyes up, a gesture of thinking, Isn't she the woman who have a mag shot hanged in your locker?"

"BINGO" Ron answered, Bonnie just look at the two. then she watch as Kim ad Ron turned their attention to the toddler,she frowned, the two did the same action...

and it dawned on her... "That...that-" She pointed at the toddler, "That is Shego?"

"ssshhhhhh"

They look at the toddler whose head is bobbing, saliva drooling.

"How?" Bonnie whispered this time

"I will tell everyone what happened, but can we please go home first? And I need toddler's clothes"

"Okay, we could stop by smarty smart first then-"

Three women's eyes look at Ron dangerously

"Okay, no smarty mart"

"Maybe we could set up in Ron's house first, then me and Monique could drive to club banana and buy someting for her?"

That ellicited an unexpected reaction from the others

"What? I also needs to buy something there anyways-"

Monique's eye widens in realization "And i have an employee's discount, so..." Bonnie just smiled. Monique shook her head though the black beauty is smiling. Bonnie started the car and drive toward's Ron's house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later after they arrived at Ron's house, Bonnie and Monique walked in the door with a small bag full of club banana's toddler's clothes. The two women where met by Kim, she was stopped by Monique

"sorry girlfriend, i'm sure Shego wouldn't want you dressing her up" Then monique brought out the clothes which consisted of green abd black combinations. Kim just look at her friend "what? I suppose Shego will appreciate this, we know how obsessed that woman with green and black"

Kim let out a breath, "Shego's at Hannah's room"

"I'll go there and change our guest, but be sure not to tell the story unless i caome back"

"I promise"

Monique left the teen heroine to Bonnie, and the two went to the Kitchen where Ron have prepared their food.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She did that?" Ron ask in a surprised voice, "But why?"

"How should i know? last thing i know, she was hurling her plasma on Dementor and the laser blast was deflected and hit her"

"Then she became a toddler?" Bonnie

"Not until after an hour or so"

"Will she stay like this?" Monique said, "I think i like her this way"

"I don't like her in whatever way" Ron added

Kim just hear her friends in silence...Why did this thing have to happen? After taunting her, After all those time that Shego have disturbed her life, after finally realizing what the green skinned woman really means to her...here she is, saving her from Dementor, then now, she took a shot intended for her? Okay so it was an accident, but still,she took the shot for her.

"Ron? I need your ron com"

"Why?"

"Give me your Roncom" she look at Ron. Ron sighed and took his ron com at his pocket and give it to Kim.

"Wade" Kim said as soon as the roncomcame to life

"Yo Kim"

"i need you to scan someone for me" Kim said smiling, "Please? and thank you"

"Okay Kim, no problem, So who is it?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Kim i'll send you your new Kimmunicator and i'll contact you once my test on Shego is confirmed"

"You rock Wade" Kim turned off the Roncom and returned it to its owner...beside her on the couch is Shego, her head resting on the red head's thigh. There was just her, Ron and Josh now. Bonnie and Monique have decided to go home and call this day a "Magnanimous" day for them. Kim look at the drowsing toddler and smiled, 'who would have thought i will see this kind of Shego?' she congratulated herself.

"So what is your plan with Shego KP?" Ron ask, Josh by then is at the entertainment room playingsomething on the computer

"I have no plans yet Ron, the only thing i know is that i have tokeep this as secret as possible, we may never know what the others may think if they learne what happened toShego."

Ron look at the unsuspecting child, "yeah, i may not like her, but i can't imagine what kind of experiments they'll be doing with her if they lay their hands on her"

"Not to forget, that at her state, we have no idea right now who is her enemy or not..."

"Can't trust even Drakken" Kim nodded, "Nor Dr. Director" Kim nodded again

silence

a very long silence

"Well, i might be disturbig your "men's night', well i know i have already ruined it-"

"No KP, there is nothing more important than you even though-"

"We tried right? We're just not meant to be"

"That i agree!" Ron smiled and took his chance and hugged his bestfriend, "So, i think you have to call the rents first before you show up on their door with a toddler"

"Oh yeah-"

"I don't want your dad thinking we did something stupid and he sending me into space"

Kim chuckled, then she took the toddler by her arm and got up, "I don't think hey will suspect me as Shego's mother, no resemblance in any way, to me much more with you" She waved her hand and started walking towars the door, she stop mid-way and turn around to look at his friend, "Ron"

"Yes KP?"

"Maybe...maybe one of this day, when all this crapcomes back to normal, we, i mean you and i should have a talk"

"Sure thing KP" ron said smiling

"I mean, seriously talk Ron"

"I got it KP, I'll be there when that day comes"

"Goodnight Ron!" Kim said , before even Kim take a step

"Bye buffooon" Shego said in a whisper

"Get her out of here KP before i throw her on my garbage!"Ron said teasingly. Kim marched towards the door and disappear

-end part 3-

A/N: Really i am enjoying writing this. Sorry for the errors, but its me...hehehehe, try to update soon 


	4. Chapter 4

"Goodnight Ron!" Kim said , before even Kim take a step

"Bye buffoon" Shego said in a whisper

"Get her out of here KP before i throw her on my garbage!"Ron said teasingly. Kim marched towards the door and disappear

Part 4

Kim arrived at the front of their house with the toddler Shego in her arms. The teen heroine decided to delay her journey staying at a nearby stall until the rain stopped, making her 'way' too late from her curfew time. Due to inconvenience, she decided to just push the doorbell, knowing probably one of her parents is still up waiting for her. She winced once she saw who opened the door for her

"Hello dad" smiling, it was all Kim could say. She would have said another word but her father's scream stopped her

"HONEY!" James Possible shouted, turning his back on Kim and hurrying himself towards the stairs, "HONEY! You have to go down and see this!" he added, then returning his attention to her daughter who is currently letting herself in, since it was quite obvious that he forgot to let her daughter in...her daughter who is carrying a toddler in her arms.

"James!" Anne Possible yelled once she could see her husband from up stair, gracefully going down, "what is happening that you have to shout that loud.You're going to wake up the boys!" She said in a high tone but still not too loud to be heard by the twins. She was not answered by her husband verbally, instead she followed her husband's eyes who rolled over and focused on the couch by their living room.

Her head followed her husband's motion and there on their couch she saw her daughter, Kim, smiling at her, a female toddler in her arms, "Oh my God" was all the older red head could say as her shoulder slumps, and she drags herself towards the living room.

"I could explain?" Kim gave her parent's a grin. A grin that was answered by a pointing finger directed to the kitchen "I'll just tucked her in?" She ask politely which was answered by two heads nodding.

"Are you telling me that toddler is Drew's side kick?" James asked, his forehead scrunching

"And it happened not because of Drew but because of this De-" Anne Possible

"Dementor mom"

"Dementor" Anne finished, "She actually saved you?" Kim nodded "Why?"

James look at his wife "Don't tell me honey that you believed our daughter that that toddler is her enemy Shego, and not her own daughter-"

"DAD!" Kim screamed at her father

"James! How could you think something like that about our daughter!" The two adults just look at each other

"So Kimmie-cub did nothing-"

"Dad, i am still a virgin" Kim slumps her shoulder, "So could we get back to our discussion?"

Anne cleared her throat causing her husband to stiffen, then nods in agreement

"I don't know where to leave Shego, so i decided to keep her with me-"

"But you have class and you surely cannot bring Shego with you" Anne voiced her concern

"But it's only a week remaining and it will be graduation-"

"Which you will be more busy with. So how can you help when you are too busy with school work" This is not just saving the world part- time, a toddler needs a full time of your attention."

"So what am i going to do?" Kim ask, a look of desperation is evident in her feature

"Why not take her to GJ? I'm sure Dr. Director could find her a perfect place to stay-" James added but

"NO!" Kim shouted, "no one knew about this mom-" She look at her mother, "dad" then at her father, "Ron doesn't like Shego, but we both agree that no one should know about this except those we can trust"

"But Kim-"Anne would have interrupted

"Just imagine what they would do to Shego once they got a hold of her? She can't control her powers at this stage, she was reduced to a toddler who cannot fight, imagine the horrible things they do to her, they will experiment on her like a guinea pig and they would not feel any mercy since she is a convicted felon!"

there was silence

"I think Kimmie Honey, that is the point, she is a convicted felon and she cannot stay here" Anne said in her melodious voice

"No" Kim answered, her head bowed down, "She is still a person and i am not going to let anything bad happen to her"

Anne just look at her daughter, "Do you want to tell us something we should know?" She ask, she knew Kim, she is her mother for God sake, and she knew that something is bothering her even before this'problem' happened

She was answered by silence

"Does she have to tell us anything?" James ask his wife in bewilderment "I just hope its not about boys getting in our-"

"James!" Anne look at her husband sternly, "Okay Kim, we know you are very tired right now, perhaps we could give everything a rest then we could have a talk tomorrow. Just you and me"

Kim lifted her head and look at her mother, "I am not giving her to Global Justice"

"we will talk tomorrow" Anne ended their conversation and stand up, pulling her husband's sleeve. The two walk out of the kitchen, passed by the sleeping toddler on the couch, and climb up the stair to their room.

Kim went to get the sleeping toddler, carried her in her arms and went to her own room

After re-tucking Shego in her bed, Kim sat beside her, removing hairs obstructing the green skinned girl's face. She watch Shego in her sleep, smiling, glad that Shego is alright.

"So who's the princess now?" She ask no one but the thin air and the sleeping villain, caressing the toddler's face 'Princess'

Kim is so content on watching Shego sleep that she have not felt the need to lie down and relax

"You know you don't have to worry right? I am not giving you to anybody, not to GJ, not even to your family, i may look like a selfish woman, but i know that the safest place for you is here with me" Kim smiled to herself, she is not even sure why she feel this way, but right now, there is that strong feeling of wanting to protect the green skinned villain, "Do you know how vulnerable you look right now Shego? Maybe if you would see yourself right now, i would never hear the end of it!" She giggles by herself "But thank you Shego, you have saved me"

Her monologue was interrupted by a toddler fidgeting, and eyes slowly opening "Kimmie"

"Hello princess" Kim greeted the child with a smile

Kim was surprised when two tiny arms shot up and held on to her neck, "Kimmie sleep! Kimmie sleep!"

The red headed heroine nods and she joined the toddler in the bed

"' love you Kimmie" Shego mumbles before she return to sleep

Whether Shego have said it in her toddler state, or whether she said it because there still is that grown up Shego inside of that body, Kim doesn't care. For that short phrase have made the red head heroine's heart leap, "And i love you" she announced in a whisper, then kiss Shego's forehead, "I promise to protect you, princess"

The last she said before she succumbed to sleep.

Anne possible keeps on turning on her bed. The latest event in their daughter's life have rendered her awake, her brain active 100 . She look at her right where James is sleeping and she frowned, here he is, the first one to be rattled by Kim coming home with a child, and yet he is now sleeping deeply, even snoring without care. Anne thought perhaps her husband is so use to her facing Kim's problems since their daughter started the hero-thing.

Her thoughts drifted to their conversation. Anne could feel that strong bond between her daughter and Shego. Was it just because of the fact that Shego saved Kim from being the one de-aged? It was at this point the most logical reason she could think of, but lately she felt her daughter drifting to herself specially after the times she would face her archnemesis Dr. Drakken and her side kick Shego. If her deduction is correct, Kim's dilemma is in that scenario. She can't put it right yet, but in the morning she would squeeze the information out of her daughter.

Anne closed her eyes, she would try to sleep, relax. Then flashes of images came to her. Images of a green skinned toddler being brought into a laboratory, prodded by needles, hooked to different machines, a screaming toddler, a crying toddler...

She opened her eyes. God, i think i understand what Kim is pointing at. Shego must have been a felon, but in her state...God Kim is right, they will experiment on her and there is nothing that Shego could do. She mumbles to herself, Maybe there is just really one thing to do

�

The sudden burst of light caused one emerald eyes to open. Smiling, she lifted herself up and crawled to that person lying beside her,crawling until she was able to go on top of her abdomen. She started playing on her companions face, pinching her rounded cheeks, when there was no reaction, she started pinching on her nose, then on her ears, and still she elicited no reaction. She frowned, her dark brows meeting at the center of her forehead. Still not seeing the reaction she wanted to see, she crawled higher until her face is just parallel to her companion's face and started placing pecks on her companion's cheek, not stopping until she covered the whole of her face, her kisses leaving drools over her companion's face. She did not stop, not even when she heard a moan from the woman below her and then the moan became giggles. She stopped when she saw her eyes open revealing a pair of eyes similar to hers.

"Mowning Kimmie" Shego said smiling, her face a few centimeters from that of Kim Possible

"Hi" Kim said, then raising her hands and caressing Shego's face "Your drooling you know?" Shego nods at her, "So now i know that you drools when you kiss!" Kim teased, Shego scowled, an expression Kim is used to when she teased the green skinned female, "Wait a minute!" Kim said stattled by the thought that hits her. She seated herself, taking the toddler off her and placing her on her side, "Shego", the toddler look at her smiling, "You do understand me right?" Shego nodded, "Okay, i want you to answer my questions, will you do that?" Shego nodded again, "Okay, What is your real name?"

"No real name, Shego!" She shouted

Kim smiled, she already knew the green skinned female's full name, she was not telling her yet though, but she smiled because she knew that this information is something the villain would not tell anyone, "Okay, so who do you work for?"

"Dakken! Blue dakken stupid" Kim's smile widens

"Who am i?"

"Kimmie"

"What else do you call me?"

"Pwincess, cupycake, pyumpkin!"

"Okay-okay" The toddler stands up and started to jump on her matress

"Kimmie knows, Kimmie knows!"

"Okay Shego, last question, what are your brother's name?"

"Henwy, Melchowl, William, Watawi!" She said then she jump towards the red head and engulf her in embrace, "Hungy! Hungy!"

Kim just find out something good in Shego's state, she smiled and stand up, taking the toddler's hand then two green eyed females went down to have their first breakfast together.

-end part 4-

A/N: I corrected the quotation marks. Sorry for that and thank you all for the reviews and pointing that very obvious error. Arigato. I did not check it after uploading the document here since I am in a hurry cause its time for me to go home from work. hehehehe, thanks all 


	5. Chapter 5

"Who am i?"

"Kimmie"

"What else do you call me?"

"Pwincess, cupycake, pyumpkin!"

"Okay-okay" The toddler stands up and started to jump on her mattress

"Kimmie knows, Kimmie knows!"

"Okay Shego, last question, what are your brother's name?"

"Henwy, Melchowl, William, Watawi!" She said then she jump towards the red head and engulf her in embrace, "Hungy! Hungy!"

Kim just find out something good in Shego's state, she smiled and stand up, taking the toddler's hand then two green eyed females went down to have their first breakfast together.

PART 5

The breakfast table wasn't the same as before. This morning, the Possible's home were invaded by a very unusual monster which they call 'SILENCE'. Except for the usual sound of spoon and fork being used, and porcelain plates accidentally bumped, no human sound can be heard. Not even the toddler who is supposedly noisy due to an unfamiliar place was spared.

It had been this quiet until at about the middle of the feast, a certain young red head cleared her throat, and with forehead scrunching said, "I am not going to take this indifference anymore" Kim's voice is modulated. She stand up and turn her back on the table and slowly walk away. There are lots of things she wanted to say at this point but she doesn't want to sound rude to her parents

"Kimmie" the toddler whispered, as she watch Kim's action

"Kim-Honey" Anne Possible lifted her arm to stop Kim from leaving

Kim stopped midway, and without looking back- "I am not giving Shego to anyone, if it means i have to turn my back on GJ I'll do it. I never wanted to look like as if i am an ingrate, but if you cannot accept it, then i could leave, and i am taking Shego with me." Kim did not wait for any answers or remarks regarding her words, she hurriedly run out of the kitchen and went directly to her room

"Kimmie!" The toddler shouted. Shego doesn't want to cry, she is a strong person, but being trapped in a toddler's body have its disadvantage,and one of it is the ability to cry easily. And so Shego did.

Anne Possible look remorseful, she focus her attention to the crying toddler, and without a word she stand up, approach the crying girl and took her from her chair and into her arms, "I'm sorry Shego" was all Anne could say

"Kimmie cry! Kimmie cry!"

Anne nodded, "Yes and it's our fault, not yours" Anne smiled at the toddler then she walk out of the kitchen to follow her daughter with Shego in her arms.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPPKPKPKP

Kim paced in her room. She know she doesn't have to cry over things like this, but making a choice between her family and Shego is a very hard thing to do, and she couldn't believed herself that she chose the green skinned villain over her family. Shego who once tried to kill her, so what have made her to arrived at this choice...

Love?

Could this feeling she have uncover for the green skinned villain is more than just respect that she could already equate it with love? But if not, why would she arrived in this situation? Shego's words last night, though she is not sure of the real "meaning" to it have burned deep inside of her. It made her heart leaped a thousand time or so.

So maybe it is still early to conclude that she is "in" love with Shego, but that thought isn't far from the truth.

Her reverie was broken by a soft knocking in her door. She stopped her pacing and opened it revealing her mother with a crying toddler in her arms, "Mom?"

"Shego started crying after you left, I thought of bringing her here with you-"

"You can't stand her crying in front of you?" she interrupted her mother

"No Kim, It's not about that-" Kim just watch her mother as Anne tried to say something that wouldn't be taken as negative by her daughter, "I know i said some things last night that isn't god at all, and me and your father made a remark without thinking"

Kim just nodded her head. Shego free herself from Anne and leaned over to the heroine for Kim to pick her up

"Kimmie cried?" Kim just smiled at Shego who wiped her eyes with her arms as soon as the young red head took her from the older one.

"It seems she is so close to you"

"Yeah she is mom. I don't know who could help her without endangering her life. Right now, all i can think of is that Shego will be safe with no other than me. I know what she likes, what she wants, what she needs and i know how to deal with her power." Kim look at her mother who is still outside her room, "I'm sorry, please come in mom"

Anne did enter and suited herself in Kim's computer chair while the young red head and the green skinned toddler help themselves on the bed.

Silence

" I have nowhere to go right now, but i could ask Mo-"

"You know you don't have to do that Kim" Anne said looking at her daughter with an apologetic look.

"I am not giving up Shego-"

"And you don't have to do that as well" Anne interrupted her daughter once again 

"Mom?"

"We are sorry that you felt so indifferent earlier Kim, we didn't mean for you to feel that way, your father and I really never talked about what to do, it seems your father have left the decision to me whether we let Shego stay here with us or not"

"I see"

"And last night wasn't the nicest night in my entire life as a married woman and as a mother"

"Mom, it doesn't mean that because you disagree with me having Shego here makes you a bad mother-"

"I know, and what i am saying is not about that at all" Kim just look at her mother in silence, "Images of Shego being experimented entered my head every time i close my eyes and the sight wasn't inviting, in fact i felt horrible as a person and as a mother."

"yeah, i feel the same way when i thought about that except for the mother part" Kim said , grinned then looking at Shego who is playing with her hair on her lap, she stroked the toddler's back to convey a silence assurance that what she is doing is fine with the red head.

"So i already made a decision" Kim look at her mother once again,with green eyes full of hope,"Let us keep Shego until she comes back to her old self?"

Kim smiled, a smile that have overtaken almost half of her face. If Shego was not in her lap, the red headed heroine could have jump off and embraced her mother.

"But then, after my work, i still want to talk to you about something." Kim nodded, then look at Shego smiling

"Did you hear that Shego?"

Shego smiled at Kim, then putting her tiny palms at Kim's face "Kimmie smiling, good"

"You can stay"

"I can?" Kim nodded

"So it is good that today is a Saturday and you have no school work Kim, so you better take good care of Shego and made sure she wouldn't burn anything here." Kim nodded, "And make sure she get an afternoon nap-"

"Yadda-yadda" Kim said, Anne scowled not understanding the meaning of her daughter's word. Shego who have her adult brain intact started giggling

"no big" Shego said still giggling

"Oh yeah, and i want you to bring her tomorrow at my clinic. We need to do a battery of test to her-"

"NO!" Shego screamed, "Kimmie, no hospital pwease"

"Shego" Anne answered instead of Kim, "This isn't about experimenting on you, but we have to make sure that nothing is wrong inside of you. You became a toddler again and we are not sure if everything is fine inside" Anne explained.

Shego just look at Kim

"I'll be with you" Kim gave the green skinned villain her assurance

"Weally?"

"Really" then Kim shifted her attention to her mother, "Anyways mom,i think Shego have her memories preserved, i gave her questions this morning about somethings that the adult Shego would know and she answered everything the way she would have answered it if she was her old self"

"Then that's good that means we have a good baseline here. So I'll leave you two alone, i kept your unfinished breakfast in the refrigerator and if you have the need to eat it, you can just microwave it okay?"

"Kay" The two said in unison

Anne stand up and turn her back to her daughter and walk towards the door

"Mom" Anne stopped midway, "I am sorry for my earlier behavior, and thank you"

Anne look back at Kim, "I accept your apology." Then she smiled

"I love you mom"

"I love you too honey" Anne turned to Kim and approach her, then she gave Kim a kiss on the forehead. Seeing Shego watching them with wide eyes, she gave the unsuspecting toddler a kiss on her forehead too, "You two be good"

She turn around again and walk out of the room

Kim was so happy that she wasn't able to contain herself, she lifted Shego from her lap and deposited her to the bed then she started doing something she wouldn't dare do with the adult Shego. She started tickling her...

And Kim found out Shego's weakness

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

The whole day was fine. Shego being the toddler she was, almost slept the whole day giving Kim a better time with her school work Though what's left in her work were minimal already, Shego still was a very good toddler. Later that day Kim have to call on Monique for Shego's bathroom needs since the toddler Shego still doesn't want Kim to give her the bath and everything that concerns her being nude. Kim smiled as a thought came to her mind, 'what could Shego be hiding under those clothes', she was thankful though that Monique came to the rescue, and the surprised was Monique brought Bonnie with her. Kim thought that really, life is full of surprises. The night she is supposed to talk with her mother was rescheduled since the doctor had an emergency surgery and her mother went home dead tired. So they settled on rescheduling the talk the next day.

Sunday, Kim asked Ron to help her bring Shego to Middleton hospital. Though Ron disliked the green skinned woman, he can't deny to himself that Shego looks cute as a toddler,Shego also being nice to Rufus, and his buddy felt that he found a new playmate. Ron did watch Shego interact with the mole rat, there is just one thing that he cannot take with regards to the green skinned toddler, it seems she will never call him by his name, instead he have been repeatedly called buffoon by the child. It irritates him, but seeing how her best friend look so happy with Shego, he did not voiced his anger out. He could accept Shego if it is her that makes Kim happy.

He just hope that Kim accepts what makes him happy in return.

The examination went smoothly, aside from the minor set backs like Shego having tantrums over needles, aside from that everything went well. They were ask to go back to the house by Mrs. Dr. Possible with the promise that she herself will relay to Kim the result, and she reassured her daughter that from her clinical eye, Shego aside from having a toddler's body is in good physical condition. One major problem though is Shego's ability to control her plasma power.

With that problem, Anne Possible arranged for her husband to help, and James gave Kim his approval.

So far...Kim's life with Shego is still at the realm of normalcy (normal in Kim Possible's dictionary)

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

You have received 1 message

"Damn message!" he fumbled with the computer with his small hand and after several attempts he was able to open it

Message:

**WHAT** : EVIL forces gathering 

**WHEN**: Twenty third of July, 2007 

**WHY**: Report from Dementor 

**HOW**: Blond haired woman is coming there to break you out

End Message

Drakken's eyes widens when before he could close his computer, the wall of his cell blocked started crumbling, and a masked woman entered.

"Let's go Dr. D"

-end part 5-


	6. Chapter 6

Drakken's eyes widens when before he could close his computer, the wall of his cell block started crumbling, and a masked woman entered.

"Let's go Dr. D"

Part 6

"Whereto?" The blue skinned scientist ask the masked woman as she pushes the doctor into her hovercraft

"The less you know, the better" was all the woman said, as the doctor entered the hovercraft, she seated herself to the cockpit and revved the engine

Few hours later the hovercraft landed in a private Island, the scene caused the blue doctor's eyes to widen _Senior's island What the hell_ he thought to himself

Not wanting to alert the blond woman, who until now he doesn't know because the woman is not removing the mask he followed her quietly, keeping himself from speaking or ranting _Shego, where the hell are yo_u? he ask nothing but himself

He was lead to a large room with double curved wooden doors. Two man wearing a black clothes opened the door for them...and it is after they entered the room that the woman in front of her removed her mask...

"Adrena-"

His words were cut by Senior Senior's melodic voice, "Welcome to my Island Dr. Drakken" He said and waved for the two villains to join the others at the long table,"I am sure you know the other's already?" He ask. Adrena Lyn and Drakken help themselves and joined the group.

"What is this all about" Drakken ask looking at the others, Monkey fist, DNAmy, Killigan, Sheldon Director, Senior Junior, "And where is Shego?"

The other's just look at him with a grin

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kimberly Anne Possible is so out of it in the last week of her school life and her thoughts were so far away, actually, Kim have left her thoughts and will inside their house, she left it with Shego. After sometime of introspection, the red headed heroine have accepted within herself that the green skinned villain have been a big part of her life and Shego's part have nothing to do with her being her enemy, no, Shego have been a part of Kim's personality. She is Kim Possible because she have Shego. Without Shego Kim Possible will never exist.

Her musing was cut when she noticed shadows of hands in her central vision, blinking she saw Ron waving his hand in front of her, "Hello? KP to earth? Earth to KP?"

"What's up?" Kim ask, Ron gave her a grin

"Your so out of it Kim, what's with the faraway look?" Monique said then tapping Kim's shoulder lightly, "Bonnie is looking for you"

"What!" That's some news, "Why?"

"Oh, well perhaps because you owe her a picture?"Ron said giggling

"What picture?" Kim's eye widens, "She is not going to do that voodoo thing on me isn't she?"

"Why-we have no idea Monique said smiling, "But come on Kim, give the girl some slack and go see her, she have been bugging us about you two taking a picture together, so why not go with it and finally end it right?" Monique added

Kim and Ron look at the black beauty

"Is it just me or am i smelling something fishy between you two?" Ron ask his brows raising up

"Yeah" Kim agreed, then she rest her chin on one of her hands that is resting on the table, looking at her girl-friend, "Tell us what is it about you and Bonnie?"

Monique's eye widens, her face reddens

"oooooohhhhhh" Ron said then whistles, "Is that a blush i am seeing?" At this Monique squirmed and stand up

"That's it! I have enough of you two!" She stomps and took off

Kim and Ron just look at each other. After a while Monique came back

"You came back-" Kim said

"I forgot my bag and-" Monique stop what she is doing "Bonnie did help us out thats why i am being nice to her, but if you can' take it then don't" She said, her voice made it clear that she is hurt,she turn her back to her friends and take off one more time

"I think we've just hit Monique's button" Kim said

Ron look at Kim quizzically, "Is this her time of the month?"

Kim frowned and throw an empty paper bag at Ron, "I am following her,so if you do care as a friend, do so!" Kim stand up and headed to where Monique disappeared.

A few hours later the trio were heading to their favorite hang out place the Bueno Nacho with Bonnie. They seated to their usual place when they eat there, Ron ordering a grande Nacho with lots of diablo sauce which he will be sharing with his pet Rufus the mole rat. The three woman just ordered a Caesars salad.

"So what do you have in mind?" Bonnie started

"With what?" Kim ask not looking at the tanned brunette

"About Shego that is" Bonnie answered, "You can't just keep her forever if this things becomes permanent"

Kim look at her companions in the table, "I guess"

"You should at least let her family know" Bonnie added, Kim did not answer, "Her parents-"

"She doesn't have parents anymore Bonnie, all she have are brothers she doesn't even like" Kim answered

"Team Go!" Rufus squeaked

"The super heroes? As in Team Go super heroes?" Monique ask her eyes wide, Kim nodded, "Whoa! I didn't realized that she is one of the Go heroes"

"She was... once" Kim added in a neutral voice

Ron stop eating and look at her friend, "Maybe they can help her control her plasma?" The three woman look at him

Kim smiled, "I think they can-" Kim then took out her kimmunicator and contacted Wade

"Hey there Kim" The black boy greeted Kim as soon as his image appeared on the screen

"Hi Wade"

"I still have nothing on Shego, although I've got some back up copy of Drakken's dejuvinator before, I am still trying to figure out how to-"

"That's great Wade, but that is not why i contacted you"

"Then what's up?"

"Can you make a patch for me to be able to contact Team Go?"

"You want a patch to the Go tower?" Kim nod "Okay, just hold on" Kim heard a series of maniacal typing, "Okay Kim, your on in 5 , 4 , 3 , 2 , 1"

Wade's image was replaced by static then by a purple haired man "Hello Mego" Kim greeted

"Kim Possible!" Mego said his eyes wide, "How did you get in this line this is a highly secured line that only-"

"Mego!" Kim shouted

"Blast it!" He shouted "We should replace this communication device-"

"Mego!" the man stopped whining and look at the frowning Kim Possible

"Oh yes, Miss Possible, i see you"

"Good"

"Before anything else Miss Possible, i wanted to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Is there any truth to the news that my sister have been rejuvenated and is now running as a toddler?"

Kim's jaw slacked as she heard this. _Who the hell squealed about Shego's condition_. Kim look at her companions with a death glare. Ron raised his hand in an I surrender gesture shaking his head stating its not him, Monique look at Kim in her eyes and shook her head, and so does Bonnie. Kim returned her gaze with Mego

"With that look Miss Possible it is true isn't it"

"I m not handing her to you"

"So she is with you? She is safe then?" Mego smiled and nods his head

Kim nodded, "How did you know about this?"

"Oh, Aviarius, remember him? The bird man we fought before?" Kim nods her head, "He was bragging that he would get Shego because Shego can no longer fight, and once she stole her power he will bring Team Go down"

"Aviarius knows?"

"I think there was this e mail message being sent to evil forces about Shego being reduced to a toddler by Dementor something.."

Kim scowled, she thought, if it wasn't Drakken spreading the news, then it must be Dementor himself, probably wanting revenge on Shego for saving her.

"I am glad she is with you, and Miss Possible"

"Yes"

"I don't want this thing to reach Hego's knowledge, you know my brother isn't that bright regarding things about safety and all?"

At this Kim smiled and nods her head, "I will keep her safe" She promised

"If there is anything you need for her, say so, i will send my personal number to your genius friend"

"Oh yes, i need something for Shego"

"What is it"

"You see, when she was rejuvenated, she lost her ability to control her plasma power, i need something-"

"I get what you mean, we have her special gloves here, its a glove that controls her plasma power when we were starting to familiarized ourself with our power, but there is a problem"

"What?"

"We only have one glove, the other glove was lost, and i don't think it will fit a toddler's hand, it have to be reproduced to suit her. She had her power when she was 13, i hope you get what i mean"

"I do, I'll just let Wade pick it up, he will be in contact with you and we will do the rest"

Mego smiled at her, "We missed our sister Kim, so please take care of her"

"That i will Mego"

Then the screen went to static again and Wade's image reappeared, "Kim, I'll sign out, I need to coordinate with Mego"

Kim smiled at the young genius, "You rock wade, and Wade-"

"Yes Kim"

"I'd like you to do another thing for me"

"What is it?"

"Could you trace where this news about Shego comes from?"

"Will do"

"You rock Wade"

Then the screen went blank

"O-oh Shego danger" Rufus said

The four human nods their head simultaneously

"I have to head back home" Kim finally said, taking her bag, he stand up and run out

"KP wait we'll go with you!" Ron screamed following with Monique and Bonnie tailing after him

"Stoppable! I think its faster if we go there in my car?" Bonnie announced while following the two

Ron stop and turn around, "Why didn't i think of that? Let's get Kim and head to their house"

And so that's what they did

KPPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Dr. Drakken paced in the room reserved for him by Senior Senior Senior, he cannot believe that her henchwoman, Shego is actually helping her archnemesis Kim Possible, if this news is true, then could Shego be partly responsible for his plan's failure? Could she been selling her employer to Kim Possible to sabotage his work? But no matter how many times he thinks about this scenario, he could not pinpoint any particular moment that the green skinned female have been betraying him. So what is the reason behind Shego's action? Why did she help Kim Possible?

But there is another thought that is bothering her, Dementor using a rejuvenator on Kim Possible? That damn little man have stolen his idea and he was gloating on his success! He shook his head, he cannot be successful if who he hits is Shego instead of Kim Possible,he is still a failure, but whatever, he still stole his idea!

Then there is Shego being rejuvenated into a toddler state.

What to do- What to do

The blue doctor have not experience this kind of dilemma in his entire career. So what to choose? Help Shego who have been her henchwoman for long, but might be betraying him, or help the others in taking Shego and her powers off her?

He shrugged his shoulder as he lay on his bed, he doesn't have to choose yet, Senior sad they are waiting for someone to deliver them good news

Someone who will know where the green skinned thief is located.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Kim and the rest bounded off the red car as soon as it parked in front of the Possible's house. Kim leap on her feet to get to the house faster, not waiting for anyone to open the door, she rummage her pocket and brought out the door key and opened the door

Her eye's widens at what she saw

-end-


	7. Chapter 7

Kim and the rest bounded off the red car as soon as it parked in front of the Possible's house. Kim leap on her feet to get to the house faster, not waiting for anyone to open the door, she rummage her pocket and brought out the door key and opened the door

Her eye's widens at what she saw

Part 7

"Kimmmmiiieeeee!" Toddler Shego shouted as soon as the green skinned girl saw Kim open the door. The toddler is trying to escape the hold on her by no other than her eldest brother Hego, the big man turn around to face the teen heroine

"Kim Possible" Hego said politely

"Hego Kim said in a low, dangerous tone, scowling, she move forward"followed by Ron, Bonnie and Monique who have the same scowl in their face

"Ahhhh, I can explain-

"Kimmieee!" Shego shouted again, but this time the toddler started lighting up her hands which cause the big man to let go of Shego, the toddler run towards the red head while Hego started flailing his arm to stop the fire.

"You should start explaining Hego, because you are inside my house without permission and trying to assault a toddler"

Hego straightened his body and faced Kim, "That toddler is my sister, and i am here to take her and make sure she is safe"

Kim look at Hego, "Safe from who? From me?"

"Haven't you heard? Aviarius have knowledge of this and he will get her at all cost-"

"And her being in Go city is safer?"

"You have left her alone and vulnerable"

"Will you not left her if you take her to go city and fights evil villains?"

no answer

"Besides, you won't be able to get out of this house with her, this is a very secure area and please-" making a pose telling Hego how bored she is, "I am sure, Shego will not let you take her

"Bad Hego!" Shego shouted and pulled her tongue out directing to Hego

"You have to come with me Shego" Hego said to the child

"No! I want Kimmie! Kimmmmmiiiiieeee!" Shego detach herself from Kim and started lighting up again, the fire growing as Shego becomes more agitated, "Kimmie, hurts!Kimmie!"

Kim kneel before the lighting Shego, "Calm down now Shego, I won't let him take you"

Shego look at Kim, pouting, sniffing she said "Weally?" Kim just nodded, slowly the fire subsided and the green skinned toddler embraced Kim Possible

"KP has talked to Mego already, and he approves of Shego being with us, she'll be safer here"

"And i don't think anyone of you have any idea how to take care of a toddler" Monique added, "from feeding to changing diapers..."

Hego's shoulder slump in defeat, "That didn't cross my mind" He admitted

"Yeah" Bonnie said making a scowl, "As if Shego will let you change her diaper and see her naked"

"Nooooo!" Scream the toddler

"See" Bonnie said shrugging her shoulder

silence

"But if you really want to help Shego-" Kim started which takes Hego's attention, "We have to fight together in case Aviarius have an evil scheme against Shego, and-"

"I am all ears" Hego

"I've got this feeling that its not only Aviarius, we have to pull together our resources and find out who else is behind this and who else works with Dementor"

Hego smiled, "Team Go is in Kim Possible."

KIGOKIGOKIGO

Dr. Drakken is pacing to and from in his room. It came to his knowledge that the reason Shego is missing in action is because Dementor hit her with a de-aging gun and now his side kick is no more than a toddler. But unlike Dementor and the rest of the villain gathered, he knew one thing they don't. The de-aging gun could only affect the physical attribute of a person, but the person's memory is unaltered, which means that Shego will remember everything when all of this comes to pass, and if he works together with these people, Shego will have his ass served in a platter.

"Think-think-think!" He screamed knowing that no one could hear him

He stop pacing, "_The boy genius!_" Dr. Drakken have the right idea but how will he contact Kim Possible's friend is something he have to think. He cannot contact the boy through Kim Possible's website since it could be track by anyone from the group, so how?

He have to think of a way

KIGOKIGOKIGO

Shego is sleeping on Kim's lap when the kimmunicator beep

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"I've got news for you, about the de-aging gun used by Dementor, it seems that the little guy stole it from the GJ's warehouse, and it was originally built by Dr. Drakken, and guess what?"

"What is it?"

"The gun doesn't affect the brain, so Shego's memory should be intact"

"I gave her a quizz yesterday and she remembers everyone as if she is the adult Shego"

"That is good, but what's not is that since she is trapped in a toddler's body, there are things she could not control, it seems that her reflexes that matures degenerates with her body."

"Wade, what you are telling me now are visible signs I could see from Shego, is there anything else?"

"Kim, there are 2 bad news" Wade watch Kim nods, "1, if we could not find another de-aging gun to use on Shego, it will be detrimental to her in the long run, psychologically Shego may not stand it, another is her control of her power, the comet power is too much for her body, from the scan i made, her cells are reacting normally to the power as if it was in an adult's body, but the problem is, Shego is not in her normal body"

"So this means that Shego's power could kill her in her state now?"

"If this goes on, Yes it could"

That first bad news is a shock on Kim Possible. Not now that she have reconciled in her head that she has a special feeling for the green skinned female, now that the bond between them have surpass the bond of friendship, Kim needs to find a de-aging gun and save Shego, "And the other bad news?"

"A number of your villains escaped the GJ facility including Drakken and I've got a feed that the villains are planning something together"

"Together?"

"Yes, and i have a hunch it has something to do with Shego"

Kim sigh, "I had a visit from Hego"

"Hego? From team Go?" Wade ask

"Yes"

"What does he want?"

"He wants Shego to be with them but we reasoned out and he agreed, but its not what bothers me, he said that Aviarius is spreading the news that Shego have become a toddler and he is going to take Shego and take her power to defeat Team Go"

"Figures"

"Where did Aviarius learn about Shego's condition?"

silence

"If my source is right, he must have heard it from any of the villains who escaped GJ and convene"

"And who among them? Kim

"Drakken?"

"He was not even there when everything happens, if there is it would be Dementor but..."

"It's not his style. So who?"

silence

"Wade" The afro-american boy looks at Kim, "I need you to do something for me"

"Go on"

"I need you to contact Team Go and have the gloves delivered to you right away, fix it so it would fit Shego and arrange a date where we all could meet and discuss this problem"

"Should I include GJ on this?"

"No Wade"

"Okay, I'm out"

"Please and Thank you Wade" Wade disappeared from her kimmunicator's screen. Kim watch the sleeping toddler in her lap, she remove some hairs that is obstructing her face, she smile when she heard the toddler mumble her name, "I won't let anything happen to you Shego" she said leaning forward and giving the toddler a kiss on her bubbly cheek

KIGOKIGOKIGO

- enter command -

Small hands typed rapidly into the computer's keys entering his sets of command

- mission : Find Wade Load -

He type again

- objective : De-aging gun blue print copy -

He smiled then close the computer and pull out the memory card, inserting it into one of the synthodrone he was force to make, "It's in your hand now Eric II" Drakken whispered as he push the button of the synthodrone to mingle with the others.

-end part 7 -


	8. Chapter 8

_-enter command_ -

Small hands typed rapidly into the computer's keys entering his sets of command

-_mission : Find Wade Load_ -

He type again

-_objective : De-aging gun blue print copy_ -

He smiled then close the computer and pull out the memory card, inserting it into one of the synthodrone he was force to make, "It's in your hand now Eric II" Drakken whispered as he push the button of the synthodrone to mingle with the others.

Part 8

The not so secret mansion of the Seniors are inhabited now by Kim Possible's enemy and each of them are doing their things to eliminate Kim Possible, different styles but they have one target...

Get toddler Shego to get Kim Possible

SSS do not care if the villains builds their own machines of doom, all he care about is that all of them will work together to get their number 1 enemy, the thorn to their roses, the teen heroine Kim Possible and everyone agrees to this plan...maybe... except one

Dr. Drew Lipsky a.k.a Dr. Drakken was given the task of making as many synthodrone as he can to play the part of "henchmen" in addition to the many that Senior Senior Senior hired from Hench Co., but unlike his co-villains, his heart is not into it because of 2 very good reason...

He knows that this scheme will fail...

He knows that Shego will remember everything and when all else fails...

So here he is now in his room, looking through his video feed and hoping that ERIC II will come for him this time and deliver.

KPKPKP

Wade Load have his hand full, contacting Team Go, analyzing Shego's reading out put, security plans for toddler Shego, researching on possibility of making his own de-aging machine to counter the effects in Shego, finding out what is happening in the villain community...etcetera, etcetera. The young genius stops from what he is doing to contemplate on something...

He is actually doing all of this for their enemy Shego

The woman who have tried to kill her friend Kim Possible, the right hand of the megalomaniac Dr. Drakken, and why is he doing this? Why?

Because Kim said so...

And Kim seems so adamant in finding a cure for Shego and protecting the said woman, but what would Kim get from this in return? When Shego returns to her normal self, the green skinned woman will just start hurting Kim once again, she will try to kill Kim again, she will help Drakken take over the world. Okay so Shego did save Kim this time, he knew from his readings that if that _rejuvenator hits _Kim instead of Shego, Kim will not survive a day. From his readings, the mutated genes of Shego that is brought about by the meteor that hit her is the one that slows down the effect of the rejuvenator making her a toddler instead of de aging her into nothingness.

Does Kim knows about this?

And if he don't help Shego, if he cannot find anything to reverse the effect, Shego will die, her power is like a 2 edge sword, aside from its positive effect, the power also eats up the cell of Shego since its activity did not adjust to the change of Shego's body.

The young genius have all this thoughts weighing in his head when he heard his mother...

"WADE!" Mrs. Load scream as she runs towards the basement to get her son, she slam the door open and panting she said, "I know your work deals mainly with things unimaginable, but you have to see this!" She slumps onto the couch near Wade's computer console

"I'm onto it" the overweight genius stands up and walks slowly towards the front door, he opens the door and his eye widens at what he saw

_Mission Find Wade Load...accomplish -_

"Eric?"

KPKPKP

"A synthrodone is found to have vacated the island Sir" A Henchman reported

"Show me the video feed" the old man in his Spanish accent commands. Before Senior senior senior appears a hologram showing a male synthodrone sneaking away from their base of operation. 500 yards from where the mansion stood, the synthodrone activated flight mode and he vanish from his sight.

"Just as I expect from a lunatic!" the small scientist growl, "You cannot trust a blue man!"

"We have to move forward now Senior" The one eyes villain said calmly as he pats his pet Pepe, "If that synthodrone accomplish its purpose, we have no way of taking down Kim Possible"

"And I am not letting that goody- goody hero to escape me again!" The blond woman added

"I like Kim Possible!" DNAmy said cheerfully

"Please Amy" Monte Fiske a.k.a. Monkey Fist , "My monkey ninja's are ready to attack"

"As if! I have made a new invention that will stop team possible for sure!" Dr. Dementor said

"Don't be ridiculous Dementor, we all know that your work is just like Drakken's or even worst!" Gemini taunts

"You one eye piece of - "

"Enough of this!" Senior scream

"What are this looneys saying father?" Junior interrupted in his usual whiny self

"This is the part I do not want to be part of, I do not need bantering children, I need villains who could deliver"

silence

"Good" Senior senior senior face his group, "From a very good source, I found out that aside from Team Possible, Team Go is also onto this, the blabbering bird man started ranting about Shego's state and the super powered heroes have contacted Kim Possible and I am sure that they will be working together to protect the toddler, and that is what we need to overcome"

"But how father?" Junior whining once again

"Silencio Junior!" the young senior frown, "This is where Dr. Lipsky will come in" Senior senior senior press a button, "I want you to take Dr. Lipsky to the dungeon"

The other villains smile

Dr. Dementor grin evilly

KPKPKP

beep-bee-beep

"Go Wade" Kim said as soon as she opens her kimmunicator

"Kim, you won't believe who's here" the Afro-American boy said, his eyes wide

"Sitch me"

Instead of talking, Wade turns his camera to a standing man in front of him

"Ahh, Wade...Isn't that-"

"ERIC"

Kim's eye widens more, her heart starts beating faster and no, not from being in love but from anticipating a good work out. "What is he doing in your room?" she said, her voice a bit stern

"You won't believe the reason why he is here"

"Try me"

"He came here with the de-aging gun's blue print" the news is a bit of a shock for Kim, "He actually has Dr. Drakken's blue print and not just that, he have a video feed from Dr. D"

"That we need to see." Kim said then turning her head to look at the sleeping Shego, she return her gaze at the kimmunicator, "Have you contacted Team Go?"

"Done it. I also told Ron to go to your house, Team go is set to arrive there in 10 minutes"

"You rock Wade"

"I'm on my way there with ERIC II"

"See you in a few Wade"

"I'm out Kim"

Kim lets out a sigh once the kimmunicator's LCD blackens

KPKPKP

Possible Residence

" _- and you think your all that Kim Possible? Bwahahahahaha" end feed_

Everyone remains silent

"I can't believe that Senior senior senior was able to make all this villains work together" Ron said shaking his head

"I can't believe Dr. Drakken is on our side this time" Wade added

"With Team Go at your side, we will be assure to topple all this villains down" Hego said tapping his chest hard

"That should hurt" Ron whispers to Wade, the boy-genius just nodded

"So Wade, how long do you think will it take you to build the de-aging gun?"

"With Drakken's blue print, I could work on it already and be done with it before the day is over"

"That is great" Kim then looks at the other people, "It seems a congregation of villains have been targeting Shego to get through me, It is my honor to work with you"

"It is our honor to work with Team Possible once again" Hego stated

But before anymore can be said...the television at the Possible living room came to life

"Good Morning Miss Possible"

There on the screen is Senior senior senior and behind him are the other villains, Monkey Fist, Dr. Dementor, Gemini, DNAmy, AdrenaLyn, Duff Kiligan and Senior senior junior

"May I interrupt your day, as far as we have known you, you never let down anyone who is in need of your service, may it be an innocent people... or one of our own" The old man said smiling, "May I then present to you someone who is much in need of your help Kim Possible"

The screen is then replace by a view of Dr. Drakken chained to the wall, his face bloody, his blue suit torn in different places

"Oh yes Miss Possible, you see, Dr. Drakken here have already served his purpose and it seems that the good doctor have betrayed our trust. I know you will think that I will not kill anyone, but believe me Miss Possible, when a dream is already there within your reach, you will do anything to get it"

Kim Possible feels her face heats up, she could feel anger rise within her

"So Miss Possible, If you still want to see Dr. Drakken alive, I will see you and Team Go at the Middleton museum at let say 14:00 hours." He is about to terminate the connection, "And don't forget to bring the toddler along" He smile, bow his head and terminate the connection

"We need a plan" Ron said then looking at the others

-end part 8 -


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I would like to tell you people that I do not own The incredibles, not the characters nor any of the machines that was used in the said movie. I am just borrowing them (the machines), so don't ask me how they work, just watch the movie again for further question. Hehehehe

"So Miss Possible, If you still want to see Dr. Drakken alive, I will see you and Team Go at the Middleton museum at let say 14:00 hours." He is about to terminate the connection, "And don't forget to bring the toddler along." He smile, bow his head and terminate the connection

"We need a plan." Ron said then looking at the others

part 9

Team Possible along with Team Go is currently situated in the Possible's dining area, at the center of the dining table is a holographic view of the Middleton museum, the two teams is analyzing the place for their tactics. Wade is busy analyzing the blue print that was sent by Dr. Drakken through ERIC II, the synthodrone, Shego is busy playing on Monique's hair, her hands now sporting a black and green gloves courtesy of Wade. Monique, Bonnie and Josh was called by Ron as per Kim's request to take care of the green skinned toddler.

"We cannot leave here with just Monique, Bonnie and Josh with Shego." Kim said after they wrap up their meeting,

"We could leave Mr. Stoppable here - " Hego said but was interrupted by a palm on his face

"No can do, the Ron man needs to be in the action, my archenemy will be there, It's time I show him who real monkey warrior!" Ron said, on top of his shoulder is his ever loyal pet Rufus

"yeah – yeah, monkey fist!" the naked mole rat seconded

"Then we can leave Me- " Hego again

"Oh no! You are not going to leave me here, I am in this action - "Mego protested but was cut off by Kim holding on Mego's shoulder, then looking at the big blue haired man

"Actually Hego, " Kim clear her throat, "I wanted you to be left here with Shego, "

"What?! I am the strongest in this group and you want me to - " he was cut again

"And that is the reason why I need you here, your the strongest and you can protect Shego, Monique, Bonnie and Josh."

"I can fight a bit Kim." Josh said

"but - "

"I am sure that this is a trap to take us away from Shego, I am also sure that the bunch of us could take care of the problem at the museum, they are a weak bunch and we all know that, what we need is a stronger one to protect Shego from the unknown. While we know what they are going to do there at the museum, we have no idea what they are planning here, and the unknown is the most dangerous foe we could ever face."

"Kimmie right! Hego stupid! Stupid!" Toddler Shego scream, she was being cuddled by Monique and the toddler didn't seem to mind

"If this is a trap, then why go? We can just stay here and wait for them!" Mego said brushing an unruly purple hair from his face.

"Because if we don't go, then they will kill Drakken." It is Ron who answer the purple haired man

"But Drakken's one of the villain - "

"And had put his life in line to help Shego. If Shego were just her normal self, she will not abandon Drakken, no matter how much she hates him." Kim said, "Besides, this is what heroes do, save those who needs saving, and Drakken is the one we need to save right now." Kim finish

silence

"Are we all in this?" Kim ask then looking at the face of each and everyone

"You have our support Kim." Hego said standing, "I will guard Shego to the best of my ability."

"Then let's move," She looks at Wade, "We need you to make this possible Wade."

"You got it!" the afro-American boy said making a salute at Kim.

KPKPKP

Kim held the toddler Shego in her arms, the toddler buries her face in the red head's shoulder

"Kimmie go back!" the toddler said teary eyed, "Kimmie don't leave Sheggy,"

"I'll go back, I just have to get Dr. Drakken back then we could work on your problem okay?"

"Blue Dakken mowon! Stupid!"

"Yeah he is, but he tried to save you."

"Stupid!" the toddler said then pouting, she move her head away from Kim and looks at the red head's face, "Cafeful Kimmie?"

"I will, you listen to Hego okay?"

"Okis, me listen stupid Hego!" the toddler said and hmph

"Good." Kim said before she place a kiss on the toddler's forehead.

After a series of giving Monique, Bonnie and Josh instructions, Kim, Ron, Mego, Wego and ERIC II went out of the house and heads to the Go jet that is waiting for them outside. Once the last of the group boarded, the jet comes to life, lifted and flew out of the Possible house.

Unbeknown to those left, a single cloaked hover jet is hidden near the Possible house. With the cloaking device still on, the hover jet's door hiss open, a romp went out and a midget man with face mask followed by 6 henchmen comes out, they are bringing with them a bazooka like machine.

KPKPKP

Kim and the rest of the group walks in the museum, _something is off here... _she thought as they went deeper into the place, she is expecting a radical attack on them since the villains have merge together,but it has been 5 minutes since their arrival and there is no one engaging them...

"This is where you will fall down Kim Possible!" the group heard a woman's voice from above

"Adrena Lyn..." Is all Kim could say before dozens of monkeys started attacking them, followed by the blond woman careening down from a ledge using a high technology grapple gun.

The herds of monkeys started attacking the standing group in the middle of the museum, Ron have summoned his Monkey power and started fighting, the naked mole rat did his stunt and a number of monkeys chase after him, the Wegos multiply causing some confusion to the monkeys, Mego on the other hand use his shrinking power to dodge the attack, with the other busy fighting the monkey minions, Kim Possible is left to face Adrena.

"Guess what?" The blonde woman said smirking, "I may not beat you, but _WE _win!" she said then run towards the waiting red head

Kim's fight with Adrena Lyn is nothing but a bogus, since the fake "extremist" really have no martial art skill, her action is halted at once as Kim drive her fist into the blonde's approaching face, causing the blond woman's eyes to roll, lips to bust out and faint. Kim is about to take Adrena while the others were on their way to meet Kim once again when they feel the ground shake followed by a sound of...

"Is that Kingkong?" Ron ask looking at the now stunned Wegos

KPKPKP

Monique and Bonnie are busy playing cards with Shego on Bonnie's lap, the toddler is actually watching and teaching the brunette since Bonnie seem to not know what she is suppose to do, Josh is at the kitchen with Hego, the two men is sharing some stories about life and anything under the sun when the door to the house burst open.

"What the hell..." Bonnie scream, "Who the hell are you?!" She shouted

At this Hego stand up and enter the living room to see a mask man smirking

"I am Dr. Dementor, I am here to get Shego!" he brag

"Over my dead body!" Hego scream, he then started approaching Dr. Dementor but he was halted when the doctor fire his bazooka like machine, a black bubble was release hitting the big man on his chest, "What is this? You think you can stop me with this?" he scream as he grab the black bubble with his hand, but his eyes widens when the bubble starts growing

"With one? No I can't but...a few more could!" he brag again then he wave his hand and the henchmen enter and started firing, the balls hitting Hego everywhere, the big man tried to remove each but the bubbles grows faster and it is sticking wherever it hits

"HIDE! ALL OF YOU! HIDE SHEGO!!" He scream as the three other started scampering to hide, but the henchmen use their head and started firing on the retreating forms, sticking their feet on the ground

"NO!!" the toddler shouts and her gloved hand ignited with green plasma

"Sorry Shego, but that isn't going to work right now!" Dementor said grinning then pulling a black colored thing in his pocket and wrapt he toddler's hand with it, extinguishing the fire, "Come to papa!" he said as he reach out for the toddler

"NO!!" shego shouted again, flailing her hands and feet but is unsuccessful

"Stop now, we have to go!" He ask of the henchmen who stop firing and started running out, "Oh, please tell Kim Possible that I Dementor shall be the one to take her down!" he said before he finally fled.

"Shego!" Monique and Bonnie scream, Hego is covered with sticky bubble that he cannot even move, he only have his eyes and nose free and he cannot even make a sound. Josh is just to stun to say anything...

KPKPKP

Kim and company just dodge the attacking giant Gorilla, the gorilla being so big could not match the swiftness of the smaller fighters, they were into it when 15 minutes into the fight, the giant started walking away from them

"What the - " Kim said bewildered as to why the Gorilla suddenly retreats, she was about to voice out another frustration when her Kimmunicator goes off, "What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim, " Wade's face just says the news is no good, "Dementor got Shego."

-end part 9 -

A/N : The scene where Hego was prevented by bubbles is the one I am referring to at the start, I borrowed the concept in the movie The Incredibles. Just see the movie again to understand what I mean. And, I did some editing for this, 'found another pronoun mishap along the way. Thank you to all the readers and for all the reviews. You guys keeps me going forward! Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am very, very sorry for this very late update. I am swamp with work and the _toxicity _hits me hard so I wasn't able to update any of my stories. Anyways, so here is the 10th chapter, I have no idea how many chapters this story will turn out. To all you readers, thank you very much especially to all reviewers: My heart is an icebox, Gryffindorf, Beasty bex, Ashwolfx, Elwin, Betoz, Wispr, Lord Azula, Sylverlyf, Phoenix-hanyou, slave to writing, Chocolate kisses, f75, Ritax and Pseudojuliet. And again, I do not own Kim Possible and the Incredibles, I lack the required imagination to make my own evil machines so I am borrowing from that movie.

Just a reminder, English is not the major language use where I am, so please forgive thee for the crappy English.

Kim and company just dodge the attacking giant Gorilla, the gorilla being so big could not match the swiftness of the smaller fighters, they were into it when 15 minutes into the fight, the giant started walking away from them

"What the - " Kim said bewildered as to why the Gorilla suddenly retreats, she was about to voice out another frustration when her Kimmunicator goes off,

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Kim, " Wade's face just says the news is no good, "Dementor got Shego."

Part 10

Wade was ecstatic because of the blue print that Dr. Drakken sent him, he could rebuild the de-aging ray and even upgrade it into how he wanted it, but this thought will come later when all is settled, realizing that he doesn't have any materials to work with the de-aging ray in Kim's house, he bade goodbye to the other people in the house and proceeded to his own.

But luck seems not on his side because of all the things, he forgot the said blue print in Kim's house, so even though he is already halfway to his house he turn around to go back. He was contemplating on calling on anyone in the house and have it delivered in his, but the thought of others (other than Kim and Ron) knowing the location of his _secret hide out_ erased that option. Giddily he ran towards the Possible's residence...that made him jump and hide in a tree trunk near the house.

There he saw Dementor, carrying a wailing green skinned toddler followed by 6 henchmen all carrying a bazooka like machine. Shego is not just wailing, the toddler is calling out for Kim, her hands were wrapped in a black cloth (which he assumes to be plasma resistant). With the group walking forward and making them out of his sight, he crawl stealthily as he can with his over weight body and watch where they're heading.

He stop crawling when he saw Dementor stopped and looked around, making sure that no one is there to see him or probably stop him. Wade has no intention of doing anything to get the toddler back. He knew that he have no power against them since he is not the fighting type, but what he could do...

Wade grin when he saw the mad doctor pull out a remote control in his hidden pocket and push a button and there in front he saw the cloaked jet appear. Due to his responsibility in Team Possible (that is to keep Ron and Kim safe), he never goes anywhere without his microchip tracers. His mind made up, the Afro-American boy stay still in his hiding place and waited for the right time to plant the said tracer.

KPKPKP

"Where is Hego? Bonnie? Monique and Josh?" Kim said after a long moment of silence

"_I have no idea Kim, I haven't gone in your house to see_."

The red headed hero sighed and close her eyes, she lifted a hand with her thumb and pointing finger pressing the bridge of her nose, a clear sign of an incoming headache, "Okay, so if your not in the house, where are you then?" she ask a bit annoyed

"_I am outside, I saw Dementor escaping with Shego, he have 6 henchmen with him and they are all carrying a bazooka like machine, I have no idea what it does but since your house is still intact, I assume its not what it looks like._"

Kim takes a deep breath before she speak again, "Please, don't tell me you are following Dementor, cause Wade -"

Kim was cut off by Wade's laugh, "_Oh I am not Kim, I am not stupid, I am just waiting for the right time to plant a little something for Dementor. Where ever his cloaked jet goes, we will find him_."

That news brought a smile on Kim's lips, a very evil smile, "Then we are heading back." she declared, without saying her usual _please and thank you _and her usual _ you rock Wade_, without even saying goodbye, she turn off her kimmunicator. Straightening her posture she turn around to face the other heroes who are now watching her converse with the boy-genius

"What's the sitch?" Ron asked, it is evident in his eyes and facial expression that he is worried, not for the people inside their house but to who ever started this fiasco.

"Dementor got Shego -"

"Fu-" Mego's cursing was halted by one of the Wegos by placing his palm on Mego's mouth, "Fu-nny, what is Hego doing? He is suppose to protect Shego!" he scream then he flip the bangs of his hair off his masked face

"Kim-" Ron started but stopped when Kim looks at him with that scary look she had back when she almost killed Shego by kicking her into an electrical tower

"Wade have no idea what happen with the others, but he got a tracer to plant, and we have to regroup..." she looks at the others with the same scary expression, "...'cause we have a place to burn." she ended her speech then turn around from them and heads out

"Is that really Kim and not someone possessed or something?" One of the Wegos whispers in Ron's ear

"That's the Kim I wish to never come out. She got that look when-" He stop speaking when he realize who he is talking to, "Oh forget I said anything, just remember, with Kim in that state we all are moving in numbers, you don't want to mess up with the-" he raise his hand and made an open and close quotation mark sign in the air, "_evil_ Kim." the way Ron said the _evil_ part made both Wegos to shiver

"I am so staying out of her way!" Wego 1 said

"Ditto!" Wego 2 seconded

The men then started walking out of the museum and followed the still grinning Kim Possible

_Poor megalomaniacs, start praying before Kim gets to you_ Ron thought as they boarded the Go jet.

KPKPKP

"ALL OF YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID TO ME!! WAIT UNTIL SHEGO AND KIM POSSIBLE COME TO RESCUE ME AND ALL OF YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!" Dr. Drakken manacled closely to the wall of the basement warehouse of Senior senior senior scream. His body got this patchy discoloration to his blue tone indicating a not so recent trauma. His lips are busted, one eye (the one with the scar) close and edematous, his thin hair untied, his usual blue garment torn at different places. Inside the cell where he is are 2 B.Bs, standing still looking at him

"You should stop screaming Dr. Drakken, it will not help you at all." One of the B.B. Said in her robotic voice

"HOW DARE YOU!" Drakken scream, then he just let his tired body relax against the wall, "I made you, I am like a father to you and look at what you did to me?" Drakken said, his head bowed down. If anyone can see him one could have seen a pout in his face

"Mercy is not an emotion programmed in us B.Bs." The other robotic female said, "And once Kim Possible arrives, we will be glad to take her down for you, and the world will know that Dr. Drakken is the one who killed Kim Possible." the robot added

Dr. Drakken shake his head sideways, then correcting his posture he started laughing maniacally, his usual laugh, "You think your all that B.Bs! But your not! No one and I mean no one can take down Kim Possible!" he now said as he bent backward to laugh. A loud 'thud' is heard as he accidentally hit his head to the wall, "I think I will rephrase that - " he said as he rub his head mildly to the wall at his back

"You should Dr. Because we are the one to take down Kim Possible." The second B.Bs replied

Drakken shakes his head no, "None of you, nor the synthodrones, nor any man made machines could take down _THE_ Kim Possible, there is only one who can and that is no other than my sidekick Shego!"

There is no answer from the female robots

"And with what is happening, I can see Shego working with Kim Possible to bring all of you down! Really, all of you traitors will wish that you were never born!" He said then ending his speech with his irritating maniacal laugh

KPKPKP

"Father? What is Drakken talking about?" Junior ask the older man who is standing in front of a very wide monitor and watching Drakken rant. The younger senior is sitting on a nearby couch listening to Drakken but not watching. The vain senior thought that Drakken looks gruesome and he is not going to spoil his day watching him.

"That Blue man is crazy, he have no idea what he is talking about now Junior. After all the tortures, I do not believe that what he says now will be credible." The old man replied without looking at his son _And everything he says will happen if we are not careful with our plans. Sorry to disappoint you Dr. Lipsky, but this plan is well thought out _he thought. The image of Shego in her normal self and Kim Possible working together gives him a very odd sensation of...fear. _This plan should work, there is no room for failure or God knows everything Dr. Lipsky has said will come true. _Convince that his plan is foolproof, he turn around and face his son, "Now all we have to do is wait for Dementor's return with Shego, now Junior follow me and we shall see through this plan." he waves to his son before he turn to the door and walk.

KPKPKP

His pacing produce a familiar sound of metal hitting a solid floor. His one eye not blinking, along with his pacing is his continued rubbing of the small dog in his arms who unlike other dogs purr in delight with his master's obsessive-compulsive behavior, "How long has been that midget gone?" he ask the dog, the dog just raise his head, looks at his master and bark three times.

"Yes your right Pepe, he has been out for more than what is expected of him. He should have been here!" He bellowed then stop when a realization hits him, "What if...What if-" Gemini shakes his head, "What if that damn midget of a man betrays us and instead of surrendering Shego to us he decided to take Shego for his own good! Damn that traitor!!" He bellowed once again and his rant is followed by a series of bark from Pepe, Gemini started calming his self, "Now now Pepe," he cooed, "just like you say, give to Gemini what is Gemini's. And if this Dementor wants a dirty fight, we will show him dirty!." another bark follows Gemini's voice

KPKPKP

Inside Dementor's jet...

"ahhh..." The henchman piloting the jet made a sound that is noticed by his co-pilot

"What is the matter?" The co-pilot ask

The pilot pointed his finger on a glowing red dot on his monitor, "We are not traceable right?" He ask angling his head towards his co-pilot. The two henchmen then turn their head to the back to see Dementor busy putting the now sleeping toddler into her specialized bed.

"Look, let's turn on the cloak, I think we have not turn it on when we move out." the co-pilot suggested. The pilot nods and push the button to activate the cloaking device

"Ah, what happened? The cloak is fully on now and the red dot is still blinking?" The pilot ask, sweat begins pouring from his face.

The co-pilot swallowed and turn his head one more time to see Dementor still rejoicing with his victory, "Maybe that is just an artifact, or the radar locater is jammed. Lets not jump into conclusions at once." the co-pilot tried his best to sound normal.

"I guess...your right-" their conversation was halted by Dementor's voice

"You remind me when we are near the Senior's secret Island!" he shouted, "I've work hard to get Shego and I cannot just give her up that easy!"

"Yes boss!" the two piloting henchmen said smiling in relief

KPKPKP

"I really can't believe we have left Adrenalyn in there." The fat geneticist said while looking into a microscope

"Adrena is really not our problem hon," Lord Monkey Fist said as he stop from his pacing, "Besides, if we rescue Adrena, then we will have another competitor for Kim Possible's defeat."

"But she isn't that much as a competitor, what does she know? She is just a fake extremist who wants revenge at Kim Possible for uncovering her _secret_." Dnamy said it with her usual sweet, cheery voice

"Sometimes I like to think that you are not much into this game Amy, and I thought you love me..." Monkey fist said turning around as if to leave

"Oh!" Dnamy pulls away from her microscope, "I do love you Monkey-poo, but you see I have a big heart and I do like Kim Possible. Besides, she is one of the cuddle buddy collector like myself!" she replied then went back to her work

"Whatever." Monkey fist said returning to the desk where Dnamy is working, "Just make sure that formula will work on Shego, if we will transform Shego into one of my minions, then we have to transform her in her most powerful state."

DNamy stop her work and straightened her posture then looks at Monkey fist, "I think I already warned you about the consequence of releasing all her powers -"

"Then tell me, what would you prefer? Us giving her all that power or them robbing off that power from her and put that power into something inorganic and use them against the world...against us?" Monkey fist said sternly, his voice have a hint of annoyance

"Aren't we doing the same?" Dnamy ask without her usual cheerful voice

"Now decide what you like, but its either you're with me or you're against me. Now choose?!" He screamed

Dnamy did not reply, instead she return to her microscope and resume working

"I thought so." Monkey fist said then turning his back to the geneticist, he left.

KPKPKP

Kim Possible and company came bounding into her front door, she don't have to knock because the front door is open, once they are in they saw the chaos inside, the living room furnitures are out of place, the large couch was turned over as well as the center table. In the center of the living room is a bulky man covered in black, sticky, rubber balls. When Kim scanned the whole house, she found Josh on the dining room entrance, his whole legs (bilateral) pinned to the floor by the same rubber balls

"Hi Kim!" The artist greeted her with a nervous smile, "Bonnie and Monique I think tried to hide upstairs?" he said grinning, but his expression will tell anyone a _no please don't hurt me _kind of expression. Kim just nods and turn her back on him.

Mego who entered after Kim saw his brother's predicament and tried to remove the sticky balls but is unsuccessful. Ron who left Mego to his work followed Kim, when he saw Kim leaving Josh, the blond haired hero approach the other blond

"Sorry," Josh said to Ron

"Ssshhh," Ron put a finger across his lips, "It's nobody's fault, you wouldn't have known-"

"but Kim..."

"Is so not herself right now. Didn't you notice those maniacal gleam in her eyes?" Ron said shaking his head, "Just stand still and I'll try to take this off you." he said then kneel down to start pulling on the rubber balls

"It's no use Ron, I tried pulling it off. Even Hego can't pull off the rubber from him."

Ron look up and smile, "We'll find a way to free you." Ron said standing, then look around and when convince that no one is around lean forward and place a quick peck on Josh' lips, "I'll call Wade." Josh just smile and shook his head.

Meanwhile...

Kim started to go up the stairs, then she heard some muffled sounds coming from the hallway towards her room, so she turn that way to see. She stop, that evil smile in her face turns into an evil grin that will rival that of Shego.

"I see...so this tragedy really brought you close...too damn close may I say?" Kim said in a teasing, but evilly laden tone

Bonnie and Monique's hands were both pinned to the wall, Bonnie's left leg is pinned on the floor by the same rubber ball, other than the hand, Monique is free to move, and at this point Monique is actually in front of Bonnie and the two were exchanging saliva, Monique's free hand is already under Bonnie's shirt, and Bonnie's free hand wrap around the black woman's neck, both moaning in their kiss when they heard Kim and the two separated quickly with an eep..

"O, Kim...It's not what you think!" Monique said, her eyes wide. The black girl can already see the red head's different aura

"What?!" Bonnie scream at the black girl, "You-"

"Hold on!" Kim stop the two not moving from where she stands

Monique looks at Bonnie, "Your interpreting me wrong again Bonnie!" Monique said then looks at the red head, "Look Kim, we weren't playing around when Shego was taken from us, we -" Monique started perspiring when she saw Kim's brows raised up and her posture stiffen, "believe me Kim, we were downstairs playing with Shego when this midget of a man barge in telling us that he's taking Shego." Bonnie nods her head fast in agreement

"Hego told us to hide Shego so we run up to hide in your room but his men caught us and pinned us -" Bonnie said but was interrupted by Kim raising a palm to her face

"I am not asking for explanation, I know what happened." Kim said then she relax her posture, before she could say anything more, she heard footsteps coming and look at her back to see Ron approaching

"Wade said he have already placed his gift to Dementor, I ask him to help us get the rubber balls out, he said he'll just get the materials he needs to -" he was interrupted by an explosion at the living room, "What the hell is that?"

Kim frowned, he turn her gaze to the two woman pinned on the wall, "You two stay here and don't make any noise." She said then turn to Ron and nods at Ron. The two went down to see what cause the explosion.

There on the living room is Eric II, his hand extended forward towards Hego. The bulky man still covered with smoke

"What Happened?" Kim ask scowling

"Nanite bomb." He said in his usual robotic voice. Before Kim could ask another question, the smoke dissipates to reveal Hego. His head now free of the rubber ball. Kim just looks at ERIC II, "from my analysis, the rubber balls are made up of tiny nanobots that enables it to expand and stick and is not destroyed easily by any substance or force."

"And nanite bombs actually works specifically against nanobots." Kim deduced. "Then what are you waiting? Start working ERIC -" the kimmunicator went off once she gave ERIC his job. "Go Wade!" she said as she open the device and see the afro-American boy on the screen.

Wade is busy packing things in a large bag as he contacts the red head, "Kim," he said looking at his monitor, "The tracer was not deactivated which means that Dementor did not find out about it and it is already moving south from here. We got to wait for it to land to pinpoint exactly where they are going. I programmed the tracer and I will sent it to your GPS before I went out and head to your house so you can check on it's destination."

"That's good work. I'll see you here." She said then cut the connection. A minute or so later, her Kimmunicator went off again and once she open it, the GPS activated and a red blinking dot appeared, the dot moving along a map

Kim grinned evilly once again, "Wait for me Shego, I'm coming to get you."

-end part 10-

Team Possible and Team Go will go to an unlikely person for his service since Wade's hands will be tied up in rebuilding the de-aging ray.

A/N: Hehehe, Anyways the Ron-Josh was inspired by Failte200 in her story revelations. And if you notice, I've been trying to pair Ron with different characters in the story except Kim, Shego and Doctor Betty Director. If you get to read my other Kigo stories, I think I haven't paired Ron with a single character twice yet (lets see, with yori in runaway, with monique in a twist of destiny, with bonnie in baby 101, here with josh, and none yet for my Life's worth universe.) Hehehe.


	11. Part 11

A/N: I am very very very sorry for taking this long to update this story to think that after this chapter, there'll be only one chapter left, now that depends if I decided to make it an epilogue or the last chapter then write a small epilogue…that will depend on this chapter, and to everyone supporting thee, thank you very much.

Last chapter at the end note I said they will go to someone for help and I used the pronoun his because I was contemplating on Aviarius but then after reading again, what the heck can Aviarius do anyway aside from flocking the Senior's hide out with his birds (Okay birds here is general patronage okay!),so I change it but still they'll be getting an unexpected ally in this.

No beta just like my baby 101 so forgive the crappy English once again.

"That's good work. I'll see you here." She said and then she cut the connection. A minute or so later, her Kimmunicator went off again and once she opened it, the GPS activated and a red blinking dot appeared as it moved along the GPS map

Kim grinned evilly once again, "Wait for me Shego, I'm coming to get you."

Part 11

The blinking red dot stopped.

"Let's get this show on the road." Sternly, the red headed teen hero said as she punched a coordinate in the Team Go jet

Hego frowned upon seeing the coordinate entered, "Ah Kim, the coordinate you punched in is not the same with the coordinates the red dot has." He said in bewilderment

Kim looked at Hego and smiled which made the hulk of a man cringed in his seat, "We will need someone that can help us,"

"But who will help us from Go city Jail?" Hego asked frowning

"I think I've realized now why Shego decided to live a villainous life." Kim mumbled as she shook her head

-**five minutes to destination-** the AI of the jet announced

Kim smiled again then turned around to face Ron and Josh, "Ron I want you to be the distraction, make sure to give me some time." Ron nodded. He had been working with Kim for so long and he knew what runs inside that red head of hers. He smiled and looked at Josh who grinned and nodded. Kim then faced Mego, "Please keep the jet on hover and on stealth mode," she said then faced Hego and the Wegos, "Hego you will come with me and you two…" she smiled, "Get all the equipments that were confiscated from evil villains here. You know where it is so I assume you can get them fast."

"You mean we are going to…" Wego1 said

"Steal them?" Wego2 added

"No, you will just borrow them, make sure to leave a promissory note and will you two stop ending each others sentence? You remind me of my annoying brothers!" Kim said irritably

"Cool!" The Wegos said simultaneously

-**Craft hovering at 0 degrees, stealth mode on-**

"I'll be expecting to meet all of you back here inside the jet in 30 minutes." Kim declared upon exiting the jet

"Then we'd better hurry!" Wego2 said pulling Wego1's wrist and ran towards their destination.

Kim, Hego, Ron and Josh on the other hand crept low on the side of the building, "Why don't you just use the invisibility mode of your suit Kim?" Ron whispered loud for the others to hear

"Because I am saving my suits power for later." She replied and then looked at Hego, "And I don't want them to see you getting in that building Hego, it'll be suspicious."

Hego looked at Ron, "Is Kim a psychic?"

"You ask me?" Ron said then raising his brows and frowning, he smiled when he noticed something, "I guess it's time I put my monkey power to good use…" Ron said and then he concentrated until the blue aura engulfed his whole body

"Go monkey boy!" Josh cheered the other blond boy sweetly

"That looks like my blue glow." Hego said with a hint of sarcasm

Ron looked at Hego and smirked, "Jealous? This isn't just strength Hego, it makes me witty too!" he said then without further words, he grabbed Josh and started running fast leaving his dust behind

"Whoah! That was fast!" Hego exclaimed'

"He sure is fast." Kim said grinning pertaining not to Ron's speed ability but about the _other_ thing _seems he found his soul mate after all _Kim smiled inside, _and I need to save mine_

The two waited until they heard a loud sound of explosion, "That's our cue, lead the way to Electronique's cell Hego."

"WHAT?!"

KPKPKP

"What the hell are you saying Monkey man?!" Dementor screamed when Monty Fiske approach him and snatched the sleeping toddler from him

"I think I have said it clearly, I am taking Shego under my care." Monty said grinning, he was holding the sleeping toddler in his hairy arm (A/N: Ewwww…)

"You cannot have the toddler! I worked hard to get her!" Dementor wailed

"We all did our part. If not for my distraction you will never get inside that house and take Shego." He explained

They were both startled by the sudden appearance of another presence, "And what do you think you're doing?" He said evilly as he petted his dog's head over and over

"It is none of your business Gemini. This is between me and Dementor." Monty said in his usual regal accent

"So you and this midget of a man were trying to double cross me?" Gemini said with eyes that bores an angry glare

"First of all, give me some respect you imbecile! And second I am not double crossing anyone! I agreed to join you because it will benefit me!"

"Then I supposed we are all on the same boat." Monty said smiling, "But whatever, you can yell at each other as long as you like, I got Shego and that's what is important." The monkey man said and then he jumped high and started swinging out of the hangar

"STOP!" the loud voice came from the centralized audio of the mansion, "I suggest that everyone should calm down if you want this to be successful. We all want to put down Kim Possible and there's no way we can do it alone! It's either we all work together or I'll have all of you shot down!" The Spanish accented voice of Senior senior senior echoed in the room causing the others to stop bickering, "What is your plan Lord Monty?"

The monkey man was on the ceiling hovering like a real monkey, "You cannot scare me with such threat Senior, but in deference to your idea of camaraderie between villains and for the mere fact that your point in taking down Possible is nil when done alone, then I shall stay and even let you in my project."

Dementor scowled, "And that would be what? Make Shego another monkey minion of yours?!" The small scientist yelled

"Well that is a probability but I am not going to do that, her power is useless as a monkey, but I am going to unlock her full power."

"Unlock?" Gemini asked

Monty Fisk let go of the beam where he was hanging and landed on the floor in front of the two other villains easily causing Dementor to grumble 'show off' softly, "Perhaps none of you had any idea about Shego's past? How she got her powers and how far the damage in her DNA was brought about by the colored meteorite?" At the following silence, Monty Fisk smiled and started narrating

KPKPKP

"_Did we get anymore survivors?" The young man said, his face was dirty with sooth that came from the smoldering house_

"_The house was totally dissipated, I did not find any trace of human form or even stumps of something." The woman beside the young man said_

"_Perhaps the fire from the meteorite turned everything into ashes." The young man said_

"_But how come the four children were alive?" The woman asked_

"_I have no idea. It is good that Lord Fiske help out. He wanted to make sure the children were safe." The young man voiced out his concern_

"_It seems the three young boys were in critical condition, nothing much can be said about the girl." The woman said shaking her head_

And so it was that the four children were brought to a private laboratory to be kept and to make sure that they do not have any radiation remnants that could cause harm to others. But that was not what we saw

_A sudden explosion startled the resident scientist of the laboratory, her eyes widened when she realized that the explosion came from the little girl's room. Running as fast as her small legs can, she went there to see if something bad happened. In her years of research, she hasn't encountered such power in one little girl_

_The girl was engulfed in a green flame, her eyes that were green turned into a vicious red color, her fingernails were long, black and it looks so hard it could dug deep even in the most compact stone. But then there was something going on in her body, due to the strength and power, the girl's body started to deteriorate. Her skin was smoking hot, she suspect a third degree burn must be forming, but then after about a second or two, it heals itself._

"_Mama…papa!" The girl called out before passing out. Looking around the devastated room, Dr. Amy Hall cringed at what was left. Charred bed, cabinets, nothings was left in the room. The walls were molten, the floor was now marked by the girl's feet. Seeing a nearby drinking fountain, the scientist ran to it, took lots of water and sprinkled it on the very hot girl, she heard sizzling sound and smoke came out of the girl's body._

_Now warm, Dr. Hall inspected her and was amazed to see no damage to the child, 'what power she has…but at this rate, her body may not take it and this child will die._

I do not know why I agreed to her proposal on how to locked that certain power of Shego. If not for Shego, her brothers would have died. After some more research, Amy found out that the healing ability was due to a single point mutation (A/N: There are several types of single point mutation, here I'll be using the gene insertion point mutation, where a pyrimidine or purine base is added or inserted. So I am making it that instead of arriving to a stop codon UAA/UAG/UGA, the genes makes a long long strand of mutated alelle!), harboring that gene, she injected it to the young boys and lo…they healed at once and even got powers from it, (A/N: Since you change the composition of one codon, then this will have a domino effect, changing the subsequent codons following the mutated one.). Finding a certain retrovirus, Dr. Hall manipulated the child's DNA so that she can only power up to a certain level and will only involve her hands.

KPKPKP

"And what made you think once the power is unlock that we will be safe here?" Senior asked

"Because I will not only unlock it, but I will make sure that her genes will only obey me!" Monty said laughing

"Unfair!" Everyone heard a whining voice, "Why does she have to take orders from you? I want her to take orders from me too!" it was the whining voice of Junior

"The kid has a point." Dementor said frowning

Monty smiled, "It's me and DNAmy's project so its either you get in with me or shut your mouth and go back to your lairs whimpering after losing again to Miss Possible." He said before he bowed down in a gentlemanly fashion and swung away from the others

"I am not going to let him have Shego all by himself!" Gemini boomed

Dementor looked at the other villain ferociously, "That is if you laid your hand on her before me!" He said then started running out

KPKPKP

Kim Possible and Hego arrived at Electronique's cell just in time, "Punch in the code Hego." Kim asked

"I tell you, this is insane Kim." Hego said but he punched the codes still, "This woman will try to take over Go City again…"

"And why will I do that?" Electronique's unique accent greeted them, "I zee, _The _Kim Possible is here, anything poor ole me can do?" the villainess asked seductively

"Yes, I need you to try to build me something I can use to save Shego."

"Zhego? My green-archnemeziz?"

Kim frowned, "She's not yours." She said sternly and pulled the woman to her, "You don't have your suit so you can't hurt me, come with us!" she commanded

"What if I zay that I don't like to come with you?"

"If I have to use force then I will!"

Silence

"What did Zhego get into now that the great Kim Pozzible is willing to break a criminal out of prison?"

"Please Electronique, will you just come with us peacefully? My sister was de-aged to a 2 year old toddler with her powers intact and If we can't reverse the effect in 48 hours she's going to die!" Hego shouted at the villain

Silence

"That zerious?" Hego and Kim nodded, "Zo you want me to build you something that could reverze that?" Kim shook her head

"My friend Wade is building a de-aging machine as we speak, I have no idea how long it will take him but Shego is in Dementor's custody right now and I don't know what he's going to do to Shego."

"Dementor? That german, midget dementor?" Electronique asked with raised eyebrows, Kim and Hego nodded, "Then, if your friend is building one, what am I for?"

Kim sighed, "I need you to do something that could delay the effect? Or even suppress Shego's power."

Electronique scowled, "I've fought Zhego and I don't think there iz anything that could stop her power unlezz…" The two heroes looked at the gray haired villain, "Unlezz we supprezz her urge to fight back, then zhe will not used her power right?"

"Attitudinator!" Hego and Kim exclaimed together

"What are we waiting for? We must go now and that Dementor needz to learn zomething!" Electronique said and then walked passed the two heroes, she stopped mid way and turned to faced Kim, "And for your information, the zuit I wear regulates my power, my power doezn't come from the zuit, just like the retroviruz injected on Zhego which zupprezzed her real power."

Kim's eyes widened

Silence encroaches each of them as they made their way to the go jet

"Shego's power was suppressed?" Kim asked suddenly

"Yez, even her didn't knew it happened. I am one of the zcientizt that helped out in the project."

"Then you knew?" Hego asked, "How come we were not informed?"

"I don't know, Lord Monty Fiske provided us with money to help the child, Dr. Amy Hall zpearhead the project az zhe waz the bezt in geneticz, you zee? If Zhego iz in full power zhe'll end up dead because zhe waz too young, her body cannot compenzate."

"How about us?" Hego asked again

"You?" Electronique shook her head, "You boyz didn't get any powerz from the meteor, it waz only Zhego, you were in critical condition and Dr. Hall and Lord Fiske decided to inject you with a mutated gene from Zhego zo all of you healed and got powers in return." Electronique replied smiling

Kim wasn't listening at Hego and Electronique's conversation, her brain was running a mile per second on the information she recently gathered, _wait a minute…did Electronique said Dr. Amy Hall and Lord Fiske? DNAmy and Monkey fist knew about this!_ Kim looked at Hego, "We need to get there fast Hego!" Kim said before lifting her wrist and activated her kimmunicator

"What happened?" Hego asked

"If Electoronique said that Dr. Amy Hall and Lord Fiske was on the project that means DNAmy and Monkey fist knew!"

"Ow…" Electronique winced, "You were thinking that DNAmy might unlock the power?" she asked

"Yes and it will be a fatal one, Shego is in a two year old body!"

"I guezz we should hurry, if the power is activated it will kill her at once!"

"Oh God!" Kim said then she ran fast out of the facility followed by the other two

KPKPKP

_If there is a way to delay this Shego, I will…_ She was looking at the sleeping toddler, unconsciously sucking on her thumb, _I don't know what happened to my dear Monty but he wasn't the man I used to love, he is more vicious now, Oh God, your lit body will not be able to handle that kind of power and I don't want to know what Kim Possible plans to do with us if you died because of it._

DNAmy's musing was interrupted by a sudden high pitched sound in her ear

"Amy? Can you hear me Amy?"

"Drewbie?" She asked her head scrunched

"Good you can hear me, I only have little time to use this, I found something that can redirect my command on one of my BeBes here in the cell, this is her frequency so listen carefully," Drakken instructed a bit excited and DNAmy nodded, "I heard what Monkey Fist is trying to do to Shego, I don't know how powerful that is but I think it is bad for her, I got a synthodrone outside who made contact with Kim Possible, I will send you this BeBe and I want you to communicate and tell them the plan."

"Oh, that I will Drewbie, I will leave them the location of this lab too. This lab is not easy to find."

"Okay, then we both must wish each other good luck, it is better we both are on the safe side rather than the other, I don't want to imagine the things Kim Possible will do to me if something bad happens to Shego."

"Then I'll wait for your Bebe…"

KPKPKP

Wade looked at his computer monitor to see Kim's face, "Yo Kim!"

"How long will it take for you to finish that thing?" Kim asked irritably

"My calculation says in 6 hours."

"Not good! We need it bad so please hurry,"

"What happened Kim?"

"No time for story telling Wade, I need you to work double fast now please and thank you."

"I'll try…"

"Don't try! Just do it!"

Before Wade could reply ERIC II came to him and said, "You got a frequency message from Dr. Amy Hall aka DNAmy…"

-end part 11-

Hehehe, so I guess next chapter is the conclusion of the story then I may or may not add another chapter for epilogue. Thanks to Mystique four for pointing out mistakes, And you might wonder why Electronique suddenly appeared and seemed friendly-friendly with Team Go, well I was planning on explaining it on the lst chapter or in the epilogue if I write one, but it will be explain.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: To everyone who have waited and followed this story, thank you very much

**To everyone who have waited and followed this story, thank you very much. I am presenting you this stories last chapter. I do hope I could explain everything that is needed to be explained, and tie up all lose ends this story has. To the consistent reviewers of this stories, thank you very much. **

Wade looked at his computer monitor to see Kim's face, "Yo Kim!"

"How long will it take for you to finish that thing?" Kim asked irritably

"My calculation says in 6 hours."

"Not good! We need it bad so please hurry,"

"What happened Kim?"

"No time for story telling Wade, I need you to work double fast now please and thank you."

"I'll try…"

"Don't try! Just do it!"

Before Wade could reply ERIC II came to him and said, "You got a frequency message from Dr. Amy Hall aka DNAmy…"

Part 12 (Conclusion)

"_I am tasked to unlock Shego's power." _DNAmy's voice said after giving Wade a very brief description of what happened to the green skinned villainess a few years back

"Then that explains why Kim asked me to finish this de-aging ray fast." Wade said with a contemplative expression on his face, "Dr. Hall," the geneticist answered with an 'hm', "Can you hold out the process longer? Just until Kim arrived, I got this idea that she went to someone who can help until I get this ray done."

Silence

"_I do not want to do this to Shego, that child has a very soft spot in my heart, and my friend's heart. We both might have turned to villainy but we always looked after Shego, we made sure that her powers were not hurting her, until she grew up and the power grew with her."_

"Friend?" Wade asked once again

"_I can't talk long young man, my friend is now known as Electronique, we were both present when we locked Shego's powers, and we almost stood as Shego's foster parents while she was with us at the laboratory." _DNAmy said, _"This bebe will self destruct in five minutes, you have to hurry and do what you ought to do as fast as possible. Drewbie told me that his synthodrone could carry whoever here, directly at the laboratory, please hurry before its too late for Shego." _The geneticist begged before she cut the connection

Wade frowned _Monkey Fist and the rest really has it coming for them…_ he looked around and a thought hit him, he needed parts and can't get them at this moment, but Eric is a synthodrone…parts…synthodrone… "Eric!" he called out

The synthodrone approached him not knowing what he has in mind

"Are you willing to help and free Dr. Drakken from prison?" Wade asked grinning

"I will do anything for Dr. Drakken." He replied

And Wade's grin widened

KPKPKP

Adrena Lyn was seething in anger as she stopped in front of a closed door, her face was bleeding from a cut in her forehead and lower lip, and a large bruise is beginning to form at her right eye, _dam those villains! Left me alone after making me an accomplice to their evil scheme! Damn you all! _She screamed inside her head _I'll show all of you why you shouldn't double cross me!_

Her last thought before she forced open the door. She stopped on her tracks with her jaw wide open when she saw two males on the Possible's couch, "Ah…I think I entered the wrong house…" she said in bewilderment

Her voice caused the Afro-American fat male who was straddling the lap of a half naked handsome man to straighten himself and look back to where she was standing, "Adrena Lyn!" the black man…boy said with wide eyes, "What are you doing in Kim Possible's house!" he said un-straddling the man, in his hands were a couple of materials, "Eric! Attack that woman!"

The man underneath the boy stood up, one eye missing, neck surgically open but there was no blood oozing out

"Hey! Wait, I didn't come here to fight!"

Wade frowned as he walked towards the blond woman, "Don't tell me that because I won't believe you! You're one of the reasons we lost Shego to those villains!" he screamed,

"And that is why I am here! I'm here to help Possible out! They double crossed me, left me to die in that museum while they get to take down Kim Possible!" Adrena explained as she backed away from the fuming boy and the zombie following him

"Why should I believe you?! You're a liar! A big liar! You're a fake!" Wade screamed his reasons

"Because I want to get back at them and what other way to get back at them than to help their enemy?" Adrena said

Wade stopped from advancing, and so does Eric, "You will help me?" Adrena nodded her head, "Can you fly a jet?" Adrena smiled and nodded her head once again. Wade smiled, "We will leave in an hour…" the boy turned around but stopped mid way, "It doesn't mean that I trust you just because I let you help Adrena Lyn, Eric will still be watching you, any wrong move and Eric will not hesitate to eliminate you."

"I understand." Adrena replied

"Eric, help that woman and treat her wounds, we don't want an unresponsive pilot." Wade commanded before he proceeded to the kitchen, his base of operation.

KPKPKP

"Amy!" Monty called out as he gets in their room

Amy Hall just lifted her eyes on the approaching monkey man, "Yes?"

Monty frowned, "You don't seem to like seeing me here." He asked

"I am busy with the machine, you did tell me to make sure that nothing must go wrong with this project." She reasoned, beads of sweat trailing down her forehead

Monkey fist grinned, stepped closer and wiped Amy's perspiration from her forehead with her hairy hand, "You're sweating much Amy dear, you should lessen this fat." He said as he put his hand on Amy's flabby abdomen, "Where is Shego?"

"At the crib sleeping peacefully,"

"Good," he said and then walked away from the geneticist and made his way to Shego's crib, he leaned forward to look at the sleeping form of the toddler Shego, "She looks peaceful and harmless while sleeping." He said then turned around to look at DNAmy, "But I'm excited to see what she can do once her full power is unlock…" he frowned, "How long until you finish that machine?" he asked

"Two hours." She said, in reality, the machine could already be operated within 30 minutes, but if she could hold the procedure longer, she would, good thing Monkey Fist has no idea on things like this, and doesn't trust any of the other villains to help out, always thinking the worst of everyone…_Hurry Kim Possible, please…_

"Isn't that quite long? You've been working on this for quite sometime now." He said impatiently

"I want to make sure everything is perfect, you don't want to awaken Shego and end up not controlling her right? You wouldn't want her to use her full powers on you?" DNAmy asked

Monkey fist's impatient face turned into a happy one, "That is true, and I am very grateful for having you as a partner Amy, you know that right?" DNAmy nodded her head, "But I will not hesitate to kill you if I learn that you're sabotaging my project." DNAmy did not show fear in her face nor her eyes, she just nodded her head in understanding _Kim Possible, hurry… _she thought before going back to her work

KPKPKP

Kim was pacing inside the go jet as she waited impatiently for them to arrive at the Senior's island. She was pacing in front of Electronique who was assembling something that will resemble her attitudinator. Ron was just sitting at a corner with Josh; the twin super heroes were watching the two men as they shared sweet glances with each other. Hego was seated at the co pilot's chair beside Mego who was piloting the jet.

Ron then suddenly lifted his head that was leaning on Josh's shoulder, "KP, I forgot to tell you that Sensei made an apparition to me earlier!" he exclaimed

Kim stopped pacing, "And?"

Ron smiled and scratched his head, "He is aware of the situation and had asked Yori and Hirotaka to meet us at the Senior's island, and I gave them the coordinates…"

Hego who overheard the conversation looked back at the jet's inside room, "Then we will have back up?" he asked smiling

Ron nodded

"So aside from Global Justice, we'll have Yamanouchi's ninjas as back up, all we need now is the de aging ray." Kim said without the enthusiastic feeling Hego had

"I think you zhould ztop pacing if you want me to finish thiz attitudinator Mz. Pozzible, my head is zwirling with you doing that all the time!" Electronique said a bit irritated

"But I can't stop worrying about Shego!"

Electronique waved her hand in the air, "If Dr. Hall iz in there, then zhe will do anything to forestall thiz craziness noh?"

Kim frowned, "She's one of those who kidnapped Shego." Kim said looking at the woman in front of her

"Well, that maybe the caze, but zhe will not harm Zhego on purpoze." She frowned, "That iz why I alwayz tell her before that love iz really bad for onez health. Look what her love for that Fizke made her do?" she said shaking her head, she was still working on her attitudinator, "We both raized Zhego like our own daughter, especially me…you zee Mz. Pozzible, my own power rendered me infertile, zo I cannot have children of my own, and when I loze hope of having one, Zhego came to us. Amy and I became best friend becauze of her, we guided her, helped her and protected her…until she can uze her power on her own." The genius explained

"So…you're Shego's guardian? So what happened?"

"Lord Fizke…Monkey Fist happened." She said sighing deeply, "We all thought that he waz a very good man, he helped unfortunate kidz from almozt every third world country, he waz the one who helped the Go children to survive, and even gave them something they could play with…"

"Play with?" Hego asked

"Go tower." She said flatly

"You mean…Monkey Fist was our supporter?" Hego asked with anger in his low, booming voice. Electronique nodded her head

The scientist shrugged her shoulders before continuing her work, "We thought hiz kindnezz to the Go children waz pure, real, Amy fell in love with him because of that and vowed to be alwayz loyal to him. But he waz using the kid for hiz own purpoze, he made that Go tower zo that the Go children will keep their eyez on Go city alone and forget about the other partz, then hiz delusion of being a monkey mazter went over hiz head and forced Amy to do thoze horrible things on him and tried ztealing a time monkey…

"We knew about that!" Ron exclaimed

Electronique shook her head, "He'z been trying to steal that monkey even before Mz. Pozzible learned about how to be a hero. I tried to ztop him becauze I waz the only one who zeen through him, I decided to do havoc on different placez after getting Team Go's attention, placez near each time monkey's part's location, so he wazn't able to get a hold of it until Team Go finally got me, too bad Mz. Pozzible already exizted." She explained

"So…you were doing all those…then why did you hit us with the attitudinator?" Hego asked angrily

The scientist laughed, "I hit myself with it accidentally after completing it, zo what do you expect me to do?"

Kim nodded her head, "I understand…so, is there a way we can delay all of this?"

"From here? No. But if Amy can only gain back bone to delay Lord Fizke's project, then there is."

It was at that moment Mego spotted an unknown jet tailing them, "We got an unknown jet tailing us!"

Kim looked back at the pilot's den, "What's our status?" she asked

"Five minutes until we reach our destination," Mego replied

Kim frowned, "Stealth mode on Mego," and then she looked at the others occupying the jet, "Is everyone ready?" she asked which earned a nod of heads, "Then let's get this show rolling…" she said, "Global Justice gave us approximately 45 minutes to get Shego before they start attacking the island."

Ron stood up, "Received a message from Yori, we'll rendezvous with her and Hirotaka at the entrance, the other ninjas will take the south, west and east gate." He said

"Then we're all set up. Team Go will go together, Electronique will come with me, Ron…" Kim looked at his best friend-ex boy friend and smiled, "You will meet with Yori and go with them. Electronique and I will try to look for Shego…"

A sudden interruption on the Go jet's communication port interrupted Kim

"While I and my companions will get Drakken out, see you at the entrance Kim, I am handing the de-aging ray to you." Wade said with a happy voice

"WADE!" Kim exclaimed, "You made it!" Kim wanted to cry there and then but she stopped herself from doing so

"Got help from Eric and from someone you'll never expect to get help from." He said a grin on his face

"Who?" Kim asked

"You'll know, our jet is following yours." He said before cutting the connection

Kim smiled evilly at this sudden turn of events, "I'm coming…"

KPKPKP

Triple S was pacing on his living room, Senior junior was currently sitting at their Large couch, lap top on his lap and he was typing cheerfully on it, he was also making some dreamy expressions with his face. This action of the young man didn't go unnoticed by the worried older Senior, "What are you doing Junior?" the old man asked a bit irritated

Junior looked at his father and smile, "Oh father, I'm just chatting with Bonnie! She is so sweet father!" he replied cheerfully

Senior scowled and glared at his son, "Will you focus on our mission son? This is not the time for you to be flirting with that Miss Rockwaller!" he said sternly, "I am a bit anxious, and felt something bad is going to happen, I don't think this idea we had will be successful."

Junior frowned, "Why would it be not father? We have all the great minds of villainy with us!" he reasoned

"That's the problem, we didn't looked into the fact that villains when put together will never work in harmony," he shook his head, "Something I didn't consider and to think it was in the rule book of villainy." Triple S said

"What rule?"

"Rule no 1, you are your master and everyone else is your servant. And rule no. 2, Trust only yourself." Triple S said before he faced his son

Just before Triple S could say more to his uncaring son, the blaring sound of warning echoed in the whole island, including their living room. Monitors began flicking in life showing three jets landing on a secured area of the island, and there were mixed of people who went out, "Father! What is happening?"

Triple S took a deep breath, let it out before speaking, "I believe Miss Possible is here, and she has back ups."

"So? We have lots of henchmen here, and bebes and synthodrones, they can take care of Miss Possible and her cohorts!"

Senior looked at his son, "I don't think we have a chance with them, ninjas were backing them up, and I'm sure Global Justice is just waiting for Miss Possible to give her signal before they attack."

At this Junior's eyes widened and he started fidgeting, cutting his connection at once, "What are we going to do father?!"

Senior shook his head, "We'll leave, let those fools face this problem they created." He said, "A good villain knows when he is defeated." He added before he turned around, pushed a red button, waited for the wall to open and when it did, he continued on walking, followed by his whiny son and disappeared

KPKPKP

"Damn!" Dementor screamed, "How did that Kim Possible followed us? We were flying on a stealth mode!" he screamed

The two henchmen that served as his pilot and co-pilot remained silent, but beads of sweat started trickling down their face

Before another of the henchmen can reply, the door to his room was opened forcefully, "Damn you midget!" Gemini screamed as he went inside, "You lead Kim Possible straight to this island! Idiot!" he screamed

"Don't you dare call me an idiot! I am the genius Dementor!" he screamed back

And before the eyes of their henchmen, Gemini and Dementor attacked each other, they started brawling like a kid. Pepe was thrown out from Gemini's arm and the little dog kept on barking on the midget doctor

The henchmen remained standing from their positions and watched their leaders digressed into a fighting toddlers

And before the fight could progress a loud booming sound came. Duff Killigan hit the wall near the fighting villains with his exploding golf ball, "You lads get your act together! Possible is coming on us and Monkey boy's machine is not yet ready!"

Gemini and Dementor stopped and stood, both dusting their clothes as if they were dirty (well they are considering how many times they rolled on the ground)

"You!" Gemini yelled, "Attack the invading group! Free all the bebes and synthodrone to stop them!" he added

"You will need all of this bubble bazooka my henchmen! Bring down the enemies but leave Kim Possible to me!" he said

"No! Kim Possible will be mine!" Gemini said

"Mind your sister!" Dementor argued

"No! You mind my sister…"

Duff threw another exploding golf ball at them before he huffed and turned around to proceed on fighting the invading ninjas and Team Go

KPKPKP

"I have forty five minutes to get to Shego before Global Justice arrives," Kim said as she strapped the power battery to be used on the de-aging ray Wade handed her

"Okay, Adrena will lead the way to Monkey Fist laboratory, she knows it." Wade instructed as he helped the red headed heroine

Kim frowned, "This isn't a trick?" she asked the blond woman

"If zhe iz going to trick us, I am going to make zure to pound her body with a high voltage electricity!" Electronique warned

"He…who will say yes to that?" Adrena said smiling, "Besides, I need to get back at Monkey man for leaving me at the museum to die." She said seriously

Kim nodded

"I'll hold this attitudinator Electronique built; I might have a use on this…just in case…" Wade said smiling

"Eric," Kim looked at the one eyed synthodrone, "Please take care of Wade."

"I will Kim Possible. We will free Dr. Drakken from his cell." The synthodrone replied

They separated ways. Kim went to the west wing while Wade and Eric to the south. Team Go and the Ninjas along with Ron and Josh has already infiltrated the island.

KPKPKP

Team Go was making their way into the south area when they were met by Drakken's bebes

"Female robots!" the Wegos screamed, "Cool!"

"Analysis complete. Intruder labeled Dangerous, prepare to annihilate." The leader of the female robots announced before it disappeared in front of them followed by 4 other bebes.

"They're fast!" Mego screamed and then he sunk himself and screamed when he was almost crushed by one of the robot, "They can see me!" he screamed again as he ran as fast as he can and tried to hide from one attacking robot, "I know how Jerry feels now when Tom's attacking!" he yelled as he kept on dodging the robot

"They're fast…and strong!" the Wegos echoed and they multiply themselves to fight. 5 Wego 1 and 2 held on to a robot each, while the original started making a move in destroying the robot parts by parts, but the bebes were strong and it threw the Wegos out of them before making an attack to the originals, causing them to coughed out in pain

"Wegos!" Hego screamed and was about to go to them when two bebes blocked his way and hit him with their fist. Hego flew in the air and landed a few feet away from the Wegos

"We can take care of ourselves Hego! Fight them!" The Wego1 screamed at their brother,

"We had healing powers from Shego, don't worry about us!" Wego2

And the two stood once again and summoned more of themselves

Hego stood as well and prepared himself to fight

KPKPKP

Six Dementor henchmen were waiting at the hall that leads to the dungeon where Dr. Drakken was currently held as prisoner, they were carrying the bubble bazooka invented by the said scientist and were waiting for intruders they can shoot with it. Their wait was not too long as they noticed two men coming their way. Henchmen being hired to be muscle men rather than plotting ones grinned.

One of them who was sure about their victory even started yelling as if he was a Native American Indian going into a war

"Aren't they supposed to be hiding?" Wade asked the emotionless synthodrone

"I have no idea Mr. Load, but from their location, I can say you are right." He said and before the two could exchange further words, black bubbles started raining at them, "Nano-bubbles. We need to hide."

Wade and Eric ran fast forward, dodging bubbles after bubbles, Eric successfully did this as he was a synthodrone, but the heavy weighted Afro-American boy began wheezing after running for quite sometime, "I…think…" he said in between pants, "I…lacked exercise!" he screamed before a single bubble hit him on his ass

"Mr. Load…" Eric stopped running and turned back to help the fat boy

"NO ERIC! GO ON WITHOUT ME!!" he screamed as another bubble hit him this time on his back, "GET DRAKKEN OUT OF HERE!" he screamed as another bubble hit him on his arm

The bubbles started growing and stuck him on the floor

KPKPKP

"Stoppable-san…" Yori whispered as they finally entered their part of the island, "It is creepy that the lair is quite silent in this part." She said with a frown

"I guess Yori is right Ron-san, from our training, an eerily silent place like this, and taking into account the reason we are here is a bit odd and dangerous." Hirotaka added

"I am blessed to have you as my group partners, so do you have any suggestions?"

Yori giggled, "Stoppable-san really never failed to amaze me with his Americanized jokes." And said softly

Ron frowned

"How come I never get to hear you say such jokes Stoppable-san?" Josh said echoing Yori's kind of tone

Ron frowned again and looked at the other blond boy, "Zipped it Josh, I am not making any jokes."

"You're serious?" Yori and Josh asked simultaneously

Hirotaka rolled his eyes and shook his head before interrupting the discussion, he raised his hand to signal a small group to proceed to his right side, the other group was instructed to go the left, "If they thought they can sneaked on us, then they're wrong, we are going to pump them out of their hiding." Hirotaka said grinning

But their attacked was met with monkey and ape ninjas, followed by a number of fighting synthodrones

"We need to separate!" Hirotaka screamed

"Good! I am taking the synthodrones and you take care of the monkey and ape ninjas!" Ron hurried said and then hurriedly stood up to take on the synthodrone. But he yelped and jerked back when an Ape ninja suddenly attacked him, "APE NINJA! HELP!" he screamed as he ran away from the ape with his hands flailing in the air

"So much for being monkey boy!" Josh said exasperatedly while he shook his head

"Watch out!" Yori screamed at Josh, when the non-ninja blond looked, it was already too late as one of the ape ninja came to him and hit him hard with its bulky arms on hi chest

"Shit!" Josh exclaimed as he flew out of the ape's way

"Manckey-san!" Yori screamed…

KPKPKP

Monkey fist came to the laboratory hurriedly, "We need to activate the machine now!" he ordered

DNAmy's eyes widened at his sudden command, "But I'm still perfecting it!"

"No, we need to unlock Shego's power now, Kim Possible and her cohorts are here already, if we don't do this, we might not be able to do it at all!" he said pushing DNAmy away from the machine's control, "Put Shego inside the machine unlocking machine now!" he commanded

"But the machine is not yet done!" DNAmy screamed trying to prolong the wait

"And you cannot do that to Shego!"

Monkey fist frowned and looked at his back, "Kim Possible!" he said frowning and then he grinned, "Oh I see, so you brought Electronique with you and a traitor as well." He said looking at Electronique and Adrena Lyn

"You left me for dead monkey man! It's just right I take another side!" Adrena reasoned and looked at Kim Possible, "Sorry Possible, but I think this is where my help ends, got to back out now…can't risk being mauled to death by his ninjas."

Kim nodded her head without taking her eyes off Monkey Fist, "It is all I needed, thank you very much Adrena."

Without a word, the blond woman disappeared

"Amy…" Electronique said smiling, "Iz been a long while."

"Yeah…I gathered." Amy answered sweetly, "You change so much."

Electronique smiled, "And so do you."

Monkey fist scowled, "Amy! Put Shego in the machine!"

Amy Hall looked at Monkey Fist, "But Shego will die if we unlock her full power Monty!" she reasoned

"Just get her in!" he screamed

"No!" Kim screamed and ran towards the crib

"Oh no you can't stop me Possible!" he said as he took a metal from near him with his tail and threw it at Kim Possible

"Mizz Pozzible!" Electronique screamed and then she activated her power and threw it towards the flying object. The force of the electricity caused the metal to float, but the electromagnetic force accompanying her electrical power threw Kim off course, and also caused the red headed to let go of the de aging ray

Unbeknown to the fighting trio, DNAmy was able to stealthily go to the console and started changing specifications

Monkey fist was the one who noticed it as Electronique came to Kim Possible's aid, "You traitor!" he screamed as he hurriedly leaped towards the fat geneticist

"I'm not going to let you make Shego your puppet! I will not…" was the last thing she said before Monkey fist hit her hard on her face with his fist, carried the fat geneticist and threw her far until the geneticist hit the wall and lost consciousness.

"Amy!" Electronique screamed at her now unconscious friend, she has Kim's head on her lap as the red head temporarily laid in the ground unconscious after the shock wave, "You monster!" she said energy crackling in her body

"You know you're power can do nothing to me Electra, nothing." He said before he went to the crib and took Shego.

It was at that moment that the toddler decided to awakened, and she began crying when Monkey Fist took him in his arm

"Monkey ugly!" Shego wailed, "Put Shego down! Down!" she said kicking and punching the monkey man while she was in his arms, her wailing stopped when she saw Kim lying on the floor, and so does DNAmy and Electronique was cradling Kim's head, "Kimmie! Kimmie!" she called out and wailed again, "You hurt Kimmie! Bad monkey!" she screamed at the top of her voice

KPKPKP

"_Shego…"_

_Hello Princess…_

"_Shego… where are you, please…where are you?"_

_I am here princess, wake up_

_Kim opened her eyes and saw Shego cradling her body in hers, they were in an unknown place and they were surrounded by a beautiful garden with beautiful and large flowering plants, "Where are we?"_

_It's our garden princess…in the future_

"_Ours?"_

_Shego nodded_

"_But…Electronique…DNAmy…Monty hurt them!"_

_I'll always be with you princess, always remember that and…  
_

"_Shego…I think I…"_

_I love you princess._

_Shego said before leaning in and catching Kim's lips with her own_

"Shego…" Kim whispered

"Mizz Pozzible! Finally!" Electronique said, and then she handed the red headed teen hero the de-aging ray, "That geniuz boy didn't told me how thiz work, I guezz it iz now in your hand?"

Kim looked at Electronique and nodded her head, "Thanks, please look after DNAmy?" Electronique smiled at her and nodded her head

Kim frowned and determinedly stood up, walked a bit hurriedly close to Monkey fist who has his back on her while putting the fighting toddler inside the machine, "Leave MY SHEGO alone!" Kim screamed, she was glaring at Monkey Fist evilly, a glare that resembled that one when she faced Shego and threw her off to the high voltage tower

Monkey fist turned to see Kim's evil glare and he felt a shiver down his spine, "Sorry Possible, but you're too late!" he said before he sprinted to the machine and pushed the button to close the door

"NO!" Kim screamed, aimed the ray gun on Shego and fired

The beam hit Shego before the door finally closes

But Kim and Monkey fist did not saw it. Monkey laughed hard as he pushed the on button and the machine hummed and began engulfing Shego in a yellow light, "Now Shego will be mine!" he screamed

"Shego will never be yours! You killed her!" Kim screamed her evil glare intensified, "You killed my Shego!!" she screamed once again before she sprinted to where Monkey Fist was standing

"Possible…" Monkey Fist whimpered…

-end part 12-

A/N: I did say this is conclusion…so I think I am wrong! One last chapter, epilogue (and the real conclusion of the fight. GJ will be coming as well!)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Finally! Here is the story's last chapter. I wanted to post a blank document prior to this because I don't want to end a story at chapter 13, but I don't want you guys to feel disjointed to see a blank document just because of some "pamahiin" (folklore) so I'll forgo my style and write this. Once again many thanks to all of you who have kept up with this story. MARAMING SALAMAT PO.

But Kim and Monkey fist did not saw it. Monkey laughed hard as he pushed the on button and the machine hummed and began engulfing Shego in a yellow light, "Now Shego will be mine!" he screamed

"Shego will never be yours! You killed her!" Kim screamed, her evil glare intensified, "You killed my Shego!!" she screamed once again before she sprinted to where Monkey Fist was standing

"Possible…" Monkey Fist whimpered…

Part 13: Ever After

Ron Stoppable's eyes squinted the moment he saw Josh Manckey flew into the air due to the Ape's sudden attack, "You are so going down...you UGLY APE!" he screamed and it was visible to others the now intensifying blue aura that enveloped the blond monkey-master.

With his attention now focused on his anger, Ron's fear disappeared and Josh's groggy eyes were now assaulted by his lover's attacking form. Ron ran towards the attacking Ape and with his aura, he jumps into the air, one leg extended while the other leg was bent towards the extended knee, his arms were in some kind of a martial art form. His foot landed hard on the Ape's humongous chest and sent the primate sailing in the air and onto the hard wall that hides Monkey Fist's hordes of monkey ninjas. The sudden weight collapsed the wall and many of the monkey ninjas were caught under it.

"Well, that means less monkey ninjas for us," Hirotaka exclaimed after watching Ron's spectacular strength. The blond boy didn't stop his attack as he one by one faced the large apes.

It was at this moment that their eyes suddenly saw the blinding light that erupted from somewhere under them...

"Ron-kun!" Yori shouted as the last of the ape fell under him, "That seemed to come from the laboratory, you need to go to Kim-san!" she said

Ron Stoppable looked at his lover panting. His eyes were saying that he cannot leave the hurt blond boy alone. Josh noticed it and smiled at the other boy, "Kim needs you right now Ron, I'm sure Yori and Hirotaka will keep me safe." he said as he weakly waved his hand for him to go

Ron smiled and nodded his head, "Okay, you'd better be alive when I come back or else..."

"I'm not dying on anyone! You're to dramatic Ron." Josh said weakly and then he rested his back on the floor. Ron ran close to him, gave the weak blond boy a peck on his slightly pale lips, murmured something sweet perhaps before he ran out to do what he's best at...being Kim Possible's side-kick and best friend.

KPKPKP

"You have to go now ERIC, Dr. Drakken needs to be freed, leave me!" Wade was now down on the floor as the black, sticky balloons engulfed him. ERIC II on the other hand was busy blasting each with his nano-bombs

"It will be detrimental to you if I leave you like this. You're not Team Go with powers, you cannot last long covered with this." the robot said in his monotonous tone as he continued bombing the balloons away. He was taking care of the balloons that stick to Wade and him.

"Then you need to go and free Dr. Drakken fast, leave me that damn thing!" the Afro-American genius said.

ERIC stopped firing and removed the gun that was built inside his electronic arm, then he once again removed another kind of gun, "Mr. Load, this other gun emits a chemical that is almost similar to these balloons, you can use it to stop those men from firing."

That gave Wade a bright idea and he grinned, "Okay, free yourself and go now. I'll handle these crooks." he said smiling. The robot nodded his head and started bombing the balloons on him. When freed, the robot dashes out of the corridor and made his way through the dungeon.

Wade on the other hand had this hungry look in his eyes. Thankful that his two arms and face were still free from the sticky, enlarging balloons, he started dissecting the guns that were left to him. He was half way to re-arranging it when a sudden flash of bright light assaulted his eyes' periphery..._Kim...have to do this fast!_ He thought and his hands worked at a speed that was similar to the speed he used when typing on his computer

"Yeah!" he shouted as now 6 small pair of marble like things were in front of him. He then took out his own communicator device and entered a series of numbers, "You think you all are that? Then see this for yourself!" he said as he press the communicator's sent button

The 6 pairs of marbles he created from the two guns started rolling away from him at different directions, each aiming to Dementor's lackey's position

"10, 9, 8..." Wade started counting; he could feel that the black sticky balloons growing on him. By the time he counted 9, he was already fully engulfed by the balloons...but then, a loud sounding 'BANG' echoed followed by Dementor's lackey's scream as the one that resembled the balloons engulfed them at once. The nano-bombs bombed everything in its way including those that engulfed Wade, "I'm coming Kim." Wade whispered before he stood up hurriedly and run towards the dungeon, he was halted by Dr. Drakken colliding with him. He was sandwiched between ERIC II and a re-programmed Bebe,

"We need to save Shego!" Drakken said seriously

"Come on, I think something big is happening at the lab already. Where is it?"

"Follow. Me." The Bebe said before it runs out to lead them

KPKPKP

Wego 1 and 2 multiplied and split into two groups to take on two of the Bebes, Mego shrunk to his smallest capacity and kept on dodging the single Bebe. The shrinking super hero was a lot more tired now seeing that the Bebe could still see him and could match his speed, not to mention their ability to punched through a wall if Mego decides to hide in the smallest hole he could see. Hego on the other hand was as tired since the two Bebes matched his strength but outruns him.

"We can't let Shego down, we have to take care of these no matter what!" Hego shouted for his brothers to hear him, he was panting as he said that line and then he started exchanging blows with the Bebes again. He smiled when he noticed dents in their armor

"We have to think of a way to disable it!" Mego shouted in his small voice

"EMP!" The Wego's replied as they tackled both Bebes but was thrown out seconds after

"We don't have them!!" Mego shouted again

"Short circuit a fuse!" Wegos shouted again

No more words exchange

"Mego! I'll destruct your Bebe and you go find a fuse you can short circuit!" Hego said

"Okay!" Mego replied

The hulking man then ran out of his Bebes trajectory to get Mego's Bebe's attention, "I'm taking the three of you!" Hego manage to say before two metallic hands connected with his chest, "...If I don't die..." he said as he shook his body after that hard blow. He then increased his blue glow, "I really hate to use this, but I have no other choice." he said. More and more, he intensified his power and when he reached his desired amount, he screamed, "MEGO, TAKE COVER!" and then he raised his arms up and swung it in full force and hit the floor. The force of his fist against the floor's force brought about a tectonic like earthquake, the floor shook before it rippled sending the standing Bebes to be thrown outward, and their circuitry was visualized to be crackling

"Way to go HEGO!" the Wegos cheered

The hulking man repeated the process grinning

KPKPKP

"You can't scare me Possible. A little time is all I need and Shego will be one of my minions!" The monkey-man said while he stepped away from the advancing teen heroine. The evil look on Kim Possible's face sent shivers down his spine.

"You killed Shego, so there will be no additional member to your ninjas. Wish Shego is really dead though, because if she's not, you will only have two choices in life…" a sinister grin adorned her darkened face, "You either chose to die in my hands," the grin widened, "Or die in Shego's." Kim stopped advancing; the smile on her face dropped as well, "Choose."

At that exact moment, the machine that was humming stopped. Two heads turned the machine's way to see what is happening. Two kinds of emotions were being projected in the room: one of dread and one of anticipation. The hissing sound caused by the door's joints clicking to open the door brought the two standing enemies on their guard. Kim Possible readied herself for the possible negative outcome of the experiment, whether Shego lives or dies, the dice is not in her favor. Monty Fisk on the other hand had a grin in his face, the image of Shego despite her toddler state full of power, plus her DNA manipulated to obey him and only him makes this game more favorable to his cause.

The climatic effect of their waiting was halted though as the door stopped opening, this was caused by the jamming of the door-joints and then there was silence.

Two sets of eyes, if DNAmy and Electronique's own sets will not be counted widened as their eyes gave them a vision of someone, all grown-up inside the machine. It was all a shadow but Kim and Monkey Fist knew that the shadow was Shego…

"Shego…" Kim whispered as the Shadow began to move and suddenly the whole machine was engulfed by a bright green light

"Shego!" Monty yelled at the woman inside

Silence

Which was broken by the sound of glass breaking…probably from intense heat

Kim looked at DNAmy's unconscious form and Electronique, "Get out of here Electronique, bring Dr. Hall with you!"

"How about you Kim?" Electronique asked as she stood up while hurling the big woman on her strong shoulders, "Global juztiz will kill uz if we let you die!"

Kim shook her head no and then looked at the cracking glass container, "I need to face Shego if they really have controlled her. I can't just…"

"Zhego can eazily kill you in her ztate Kim, run now and we can think of zomething to counter!"

"NO!" Kim screamed and looked at Electronique with determined eyes, "I am going to stop Shego at all cause!"

Silence except for the increasing sound of breaking glass

"I'll take my chance on Shego…" Kim sadly declared, "I have to,"

Monkey Fist who was listening scuffed and shook his head, "There's nothing you could do Kim Possible…"

His tirade was halted by the sudden bursting of the glass followed by green fire hurling towards him

"RUN!" Kim screamed at the two other women in the lab before she ducked at a corner to avoid being hit by Shego's plasma. Kim peeked at a hole made by the machine control being forcefully thrown away from its original place by the force of Shego's power

"This is Shego's real power!" Monkey fist shouted on the top of his lungs, "With her under my command, I shall rule over the world!!" he gloated while hiding himself from one of the upturned machines, but his gloating stopped when Shego speak…

"And you think I didn't recall everything you've said and tried to do to me?" Shego's fiery voice echoed in the room, "You think that I have no idea what was happening to me because I was reduced to being a toddler?" She stepped closer to where Monkey fist was hiding, her feet creating a dent on the floor, from excessive heat and strength, "You think I didn't hear all the things you've confessed? How you manipulated Dr. Hall and Electra? You think I don't know what you and you're comrades tried to do to my KIMMIE?!" she screamed the last word

_My Kimmie…I am Shego's Kimmie _the thought brought Kim Possible's face to reddened, thanks to the heat inside the room she has a very good excuse.

"You want to know the extent of my power? You want to see how it is to unlock my power? You want to taste my power? Then I shall grant that to you!!" Shego screamed before her powers erupted once again. Like lava to a volcano, Shego's wrath brought out her full potential. Super strength, Plasma that could melt anything Shego made contact with but what's more dangerous is her ability to create a magnetic force around her that pulls anyone towards her raging body.

Kim's eyes widened as she holds tight to a main pipe in the room to prevent herself from being pulled towards the inferno that was Shego. Kim watched the green skinned woman closely as she walks naked inside that green fire that surrounds her, she blinks many times to make sure she's not hallucinating because she could see Shego's skin being burnt into oblivion and the fast regeneration of it, everything was happening before her eyes. The killing of her own cells and her regenerating power taking its effect at its fullest, _no wonder DNAmy and Electronique said that the power could kill a little child, no child or teen could sustain this kind of power…alive!_ She thought. She hooked one arm to the pipe securely, her body was now in a horizontal position as Shego's power tried to pull her. She raises one arm that has her wrist communicator and opened it

"WADE!" She was assaulted by Wade's form running, alongside him was Drakken and they seemed to be following someone

"What's the sitch Kim?" Wade asked panting

"Not the time, I need to know if this suit you gave me can withstand Shego's plasma?" she asked hurriedly

"Yes, I made sure that the suit has an anti-plasma feature, why?"

Kim didn't answer instead she tried hard to point the communicator's camera to Shego's form advancing slowly to a now very scared Monkey man

"Ah…Kim…that was Shego?" Kim nodded her head

"And her power is pulling me towards her! I need to know, I can't let Shego kill Monty! She's not a killer!" Kim shouted as the noise becomes louder. Crackling electrical wires, built in metals that now cracks at the power of Shego, "And I need to activate it fast before she pulled me to her completely!" She showed Wade the devastation

"I think her power is also giving out a very strong magnetic field Kim!" Wade said not stopping, "The suit also has an anti magnetic feature, but with what I saw, I'm not sure if it could hold out. Whatever, if it doesn't that inferno will kill you!"

"I don't care I have to save Shego…"

"Kim…" Wade's eyes were asking a silent question of why

"I love her Wade. I can't let her destroy herself."

Wade didn't answer. Kim turned the communicator off and started looking for the button to turn one of the two extra features on. Finding the button, she pushed it and she automatically dropped to the floor. The sensor in her suit tells her that she was using a tremendous amount of energy to counter the effects of Shego's power but she could still feel the pull on her body, so she have to strain on her body so that she could advance towards Shego at her own pace

KPKPKP

"It's been 45 minutes men let's go!" Betty Director and her GJ agents started trickling inside SSS's private island, engaging anyone that doesn't belong to their group

"Dr. Director, my machine senses a very concentrated energy from below." One of the agent said as they traverse the grounds that will lead to the entrance of the dungeon, "The power is emitting a tremendous amount of heat that could be likened to a magma." The agent added

_Have they unlocked Shego's powers? If they did, there are only two people who could subdue her…no, there is only one _Betty Director shook her head and grin at the irony of her thought _to think the only one who could probably stop Shego's rage is but a normal, world-saving teen. _"You have to find Mr. Load and the Team Go fast men," she said and the agents around her scattered to do as she commands, "Agent Du, you shall come with me. If you're source did say that Kim Possible broke Electronique out of Go City maximum prison then she's here. We have to find her and DNAmy." She said seriously looking at his Asian agent. She then paid attention to some of her running agents, "And I need some of you to track down Senior and Junior!"

KPKPKP

"This is bad!" Dementor said as he hides inside the mansion's panic room

"You made all this possible midget!" Gemini yelled at the small man

"It wasn't my fault! That monkey man was the reason all of our plans was ruined!"

"Could you two stop arguing? How do you think we could get out of this panic room undetected?" Duff Killigan asked in his familiar accent

A loud banging sound was heard and the panic room's door crashed open, "Hello there gentlemen…"

"Adrena Lyn!" The three trapped villains called out excitedly at the blond haired woman

"You know what I hate the most?" Adrena asked and the three shook their head no…dumbly, "Betrayal. So I'm giving you all a taste of your own medicine." She then clapped her hands and GJ agents swarmed inside the panic room

"NOOO!" Gemini and Dementor screamed together

"Finally! Something you two could agree on!" Killigan said before he slumps his shoulder in defeat, "We will meet again Kim Possible!" he screamed and earned him a hard slap on his bald head

"I'm Adrena, and I'm the one who brought you to the GJ this time idiot!"

KPKPKP

_I can clearly see the intent in Shego's eyes, how her eyes pinned Monkey fist and how her stare made the monkey-man cower and begged for his life_

"Kim Pozzible!" Electronique shouted, "Don't come near, you'll be vaporized by Zhego'z powerz!" she added. The two villainess were outside the room, and yet they could still feel their skill burn

_I heard them…but if I let Shego do what she wants, then she'll not only be called a thief, but also a murderer. I knew her that much to know that she wouldn't go down that path…so I have to stop her._

Kim was slowly advancing towards the burning woman when a familiar voice echoed inside the room

"KP!" Ron Stoppable stood dumbfounded at what he was seeing. Shego was inside a raging green fire and Kim, with her battle suit on walking towards the blazing woman, "KP stop! Don't…"

"I've veen trying to talk her out of zat!" Electronique said pointing a finger on the advancing teen heroine, "Zhe wouldn't hear me Ztoppable."

Ron started to panic, "What to do? What to do?!"

"Nothing. We wait and make zure medicz are here." The electricity wielding woman said, watching as Kim advances slowly. "That zuit iz going to give out anytime now and Zhego's magnetic field will pull her to her death."

Ron looked at the older woman who was now shifting DNAmy on Ron's shoulder

"You take good care of my friend, I have to help Kim Pozzible, if there iz anyone who could create the same magnetic field, then it iz me." She said before she finally passed the unconscious geneticist to Ron Stoppable. "Be zure to have a medic here, fazt."

Ron's eyes widened when Electronique glared at her, "Alright! I'll have Dr. Director take care of that, I saw GJ agents swarming around!" At that the villainess nodded and proceeded to advance towards Kim Possible…but not after she activated her own electrical power to it's fullest to create a magnetic field almost as powerful as that of Shego

Ron on the other hand ran out with DNAmy in his arms and looked for the one eyed Global Justice's head.

"Pozzible!" Electronique shouted as she saw Kim's suit breakdown

Kim looked back at her with a determined eyes, "I will get to Shego!" she screamed

"Not without me!" Electronique said before she run fast towards the heroine.

When Electronique closed the gap between her and Kim, Kim's anti-magnetic field broke down and if not for the villainess, she would have been sucked inside Shego's power. Kim suddenly felt a light pull on her back and looked back to see Electronique near her

"My power could alzo create magnetic field juzt like Zhego. Chemiztry then thought you, magnetz of the zame pole negatez itz property. If you plan to help Zhego, then do it properly Kim Pozzible."

Kim smiled at Electronique, "Please and Thank you?"

The silver-blue haired villainess returned the smile, "You owe me one now." She said nodding her head, "I zhall walk ahead, you will follow me, and when the field createz a vortex zort of thing, that iz due to her and my power negating each other, you zhall come forward and pazz thru it to get to Zhego, and the rest iz in your hand."

"Yes, I understand."

And that's what they did. As soon as Electronique's own field touches that of Shego's, a clear passage was created, as the two fields pushed each other away. Kim seeing that point walked passed it.

Her eyes were graced by Shego's burning body. The green woman was indeed naked to the day she was born. She activated her suit's anti-plasma and walked forward

"Shego…"

KPKPKP

"Shego…"

_Kimmie? Am I dreaming? Can my princess be really inside this hell hole I call myself? Is she alright? Was she hurt? Did I hurt her?_

"Shego, please stop…you're not murderer so please stop Shego."

_Stop? Why would I? He tried to hurt you and your family. He was too selfish, he used me, DNAmy and Electronique for his own purpose. He disguised as a good man and helped me and my brothers, and we thought he did it out of his good heart, but no, I heard him say it all Kimmie, this man should die. He doesn't deserve to live_

"Shego, if you can't do it for yourself, at least do it for me."

_For you? Why?_

"I don't want to lose you. If you kill now and be a murderer, they will surely take you away and imprison you, I can't take that."

_Kimmie…_

"I love you so much Shego, I don't think I can live a day without you. So please…Shego…"

_Kimmie…you love me Kimmie, princess?_

KPKPKP

Dr. Betty Director was astounded to see the display of power inside the room. Wade's communicator broke down as he tried to capture the scene in it. Drakken's skin paled when he saw what his employee could do. Ron and Josh were praying for Kim to be alright, Team Go were watching and hoping that Kim will succeed in stopping their sister. Eric II and the re-programmed Bebe were attending to DNAmy along with the GJ's medical team. Yori, Hirotaka and their ninja broods were watching at the side line

KPKPKP

Kim finally able to close the gap between her and the blazing woman since Shego stopped advancing. She could still see Monkey fist cowering at a corner though. The space between him and Shego was not far enough for him not to feel the heat and the pull, the red headed heroine could actually see his muscles budge as he tried to hold on to a very stable metal scaffold in the room.

"Shego…" She called out again and extended her arms to reach out for Shego

"Get away from me Kim…you'll be burned…"

"I don't care, I want to be with you, and I need you." She said before she finally closed the gap between them and her still protected arms encircled Shego's waist

"You're armor will break down princess…" Shego said when she felt Kim's body against her back, and the younger woman's arms now wrapped around her, "…please…"

"I'm not going anywhere, so you have to make this stop." Kim said

"I can't…they've unlocked…"

"Yes you can, I believe in you Shego. You can do it."

"I can't…" Shego almost felt dejected when she felt Kim's arm unwraps around her, but her thoughts were stopped by Kim forcefully turning her around so that they were now face to face with each other. Then the younger woman stepped close to her end once again embraced her. Their eyes met, blazing emeralds with met Kim's soft forest greens, "Kimmie…"

"I love you Shego…and if it kills me to stop you, I will because I know you don't want to be a murderer." Kim smiled and started leaning forward

"No…" Shego whispered and closed her eyes, willing her powers to die down, "Back off, back off, back off," Shego chanted

"I love you Shego." And Kim Posisble's lips pressed lightly on her lips

_Kimmie,_ Shego thought as tears run downs her face

KPKPKP

(A/N: Should I cut this here? No, I might get flames if I do that so here is a small epilogue for all of you…)

The morning sun was just right. It was a bright morning that signals another day to pass, another day of waiting. The last few weeks were hard for her, all the things that have happened drained out everything inside. "At least now I know someone loves and needs me."

_-yeah right, but what did you do to the one you love? To the one person who truly loves you despite everything? You almost killed her-_

"Can you shut up?" Shego said to no one but her conscience, "I did stop my powers! I didn't burn her!"

-_That's right but you dehydrated her into coma-_

"Damn you! I love her and I don't want to do that to her."

_-But you already did-_

"No! Kimmie will be alright you'll see!"

_-what? Are you trying to convince me or yourself?-_

"You're me damn you!"

_-oh I almost forgot about that. So you'll just moped here onto this large tree branch and see if your moping could raise princess out of sleep?-_

"Be gone you stupid voice! Be gone from my head!" Shego screamed as she banged her head on the tree's large trunk

"You know from what I've learned, they actually used saw or ax to put down a tree, not their heads. I mean literally speaking…"

Shego's eyes widened when she heard that familiar voice, the voice she'd been dreaming about for 2 weeks, the same voice that had sung a lullaby to her and puts her to sleep, "Kimmie…" she whispered

"Aren't I even gonna get a hello?" Kim said smiling

Shego hurriedly stood up, balancing her weight on the branch and looked down to see Kim Possible, well, alive and smiling at her, "You're up…and…"

"Talking, yeah…no big – hmmff!" Kim's usual catch phrase was halted when Shego jumped off the branch and tackled her to the ground in a blinding speed, "Whoa! That was fast Shego!" Kim said in a muffled voice as Shego was on top of her, embracing her and the grassy ground of the Possible's back lawn, "God Shego, if you're plasma didn't kill me, I'm sure you're weight will!" Kim said giggling as the green skinned woman, whose color darkened a bit due to the increase in power hurriedly lifted her body, her face adorned by a reddish hue

"You're one to talk Kimmie." Shego said smiling, "I was so worried about you…mmmfff…" and that interruption was due to Kim's lips darting fast towards the green skinned woman's lips, "Whoa, and I thought I was fast?"

"Well, you donated a blood for me, and it seemed I got something from your DNA too." Kim said smiling

Silence as they took the opportunity to look each other's eyes

"I woke up from coma this morning as if nothing really happened to me. As if I wasn't burned at all…well, I wasn't burned that way literally but…"

"I love you too Kim Possible." Shego said suddenly causing the woman underneath her to blush

"Shego…"

"You collapsed on me before I even get to say I love you…back there on Senior's Private Island."

"I love you Shego…and I don't think I have ever felt this happy before…"

"I've never been this happy before too." Silence, "So does the buffoon know?" Kim nodded her head, "Is he alright with it?"

"If it's alright for me for him to be dating Josh Manckey…"

Shego frowned, "What? You turned the monkey boy into gay?" She asked

"Oh come on, Drakken did asked Ron if he turned me lesbian."

Silence

"The hell! What are you saying pumpkin? That I think like Drakken now?" Shego suddenly said

"I'm not…"

"You're trying to tell me that!"

"No Shego I was just…"

Shego bolted up from being laid over Kim and stood up and then she paced back and forth while she rants, her action imitating that of Drakken. She stopped when Kim pulled her close to her once she hot up and enclosed her ranting mouth with hers

"That should silence you now Shego, and stop pacing, you're making me think that you do act like Drakken now." Kim said after their lips parted

"So will I be moving in with you?" Shego asked, her face has that dreamy expression

"Well you have to talk with my dad first."

"WHAT?"

KPKPKP

"WHAT?" Electronique was still lying on the hospital bed with one leg still in a cast

"I didn't tell this to anybody, but I used Drewbie's DNA to unlock Shego's power." DNAmy said as she fed her friend some fruits

"I wonder if Zhego will like that information."

"No, she wouldn't so that will be our secret."

"Another zecret?"

"Yes, but this time the secret must be kept if we don't want to die by being burned to oblivion."

Electronique smiled, "That I could agree with you my friend."

THE END

Note: You're all very intelligent readers, I don't think I need to write what happened to Monkey fist. You can think of whatever happened to adrena lyn, senior and junior. So finally here's to KP's Princess' end. Thank you all


End file.
